


The Family You Chose

by PunchyPunchyKickyKicky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Good Slytherins, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchyPunchyKickyKicky/pseuds/PunchyPunchyKickyKicky
Summary: It's been about two years since the war and Draco, now a free man and the new Lord Malfoy, is ready to move forward with his life. Unfortunately, not everyone is as well off as Draco following the war. As Draco continues his life he ends up picking up a few strays and some how find's love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, spring day. Chirping birds rested in tree branches rich with green leaves. Flowers of all colors were beginning to bloom. Children ran and jumped through puddles left by the morning rain. Their laughter drowned out their parents’ shouts to be careful.

A hooded figure dressed in black robes was the single blemish on the street that day. The form’s dark aura conflicted with the world around it. The others on the street were too absorbed in their surroundings to pay the figure any mind. The hood hid the scowling face of a young man. His long hair blonde, almost white, and facial structure aristocratic.

Draco Malfoy wasn’t having a good day. Well, he hadn’t experienced a ‘good day’ in years. Not since The-Dark-Lord-with-No-Nose barged into his life, destroying any future he’d planned. So, he had a valid excuse for his sour mood.

He felt mentally drained. And the extended time spent in the isolated manor hadn't helped. A persistent gnawing, restlessness built under his skin. He'd hoped going on this impromptu walk would clear his mind and relieve him of cabin-fever.

Despite the declaration of Draco's innocence, the rest of the wizarding world weren't as forgiving. There had been many occasions where his infamy had brought trouble. Before long, Draco had to wear a disguise to navigate the streets unharmed. Learning the hard way that people only cared about the mark on his arm.

But on this day, the nasty taste of the Polyjuice potion seemed remarkably more unappealing. So, he left the Manor with only a large hood to obscure his features.

In a way, Draco knew he was lucky. With Potter’s testimony, he had avoided a permanent stay in Azkaban. In fact, the court hardly gave him a slap on the wrist. And with a life-long sentence in Azkaban, Lucius was no longer the head of house passing the title to his heir.

The Ministry had no claim to the Malfoy's fortune or properties once Draco took on his birthright.

Unfortunately, Draco’s brain, like brains tend to do, could only focus on the abysmal events. His mother fell sick while awaiting her trial, dying soon after. Draco was informed of his parents’ fates only after his own trial had concluded. Then, the Ministry tossed him out leaving only a bitter taste in his mouth knowing that he was now alone.

He spent most of his time in the Manor wandering from one room to another in a daze. Trying to recognize his childhood home from the ruins that were left.

Mood worsening once he'd heard that most of his classmates returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year. The golden trio included. Even Slytherins, that weren’t killed or jailed, had the opportunity to go back.

Only a single letter from his friends was delivered to his door since he’d been released. It stated, on no uncertain terms, all correspondence with him would stop. They feared the backlash if they continued interacting with the fallen Malfoy.

This letter broke the proverbial camel's back. A viscous anger rose up inside of him. Draco would prove that he can move on; he didn't need them.

He used the next few months to renovate the manor. The daunting task helped him power through the fear and despair that threatened to overcome him. Many bad memories were associated with each room. But as the dark artifacts were thrown out, rooms repainted, and furniture replaced, the weight on his chest lightened. Until the manor looked less like a prison and more like a home.

The laughter of children interrupted the young man’s reminiscing. This by itself was not unusual, but Draco recognized the certain tone in the sound. He had heard often enough with Death Eaters living in his house; cruelty.

Down the alley, a group of boys were gathered around a sobbing girl kneeling on the ground.

The nasty expression on the three boys’ face marred their otherwise handsome features. A strong sense of nostalgia bubbled in Draco’s chest when he saw that look. After all, it was an expression that he had caught sight of in the mirror often enough, not too long ago. Memories from Hogwarts assaulted him. All if his mistakes and arrogance thrust to the forefront of his mind.

Cuts adorned the girl’s hands from their rough meeting with the ground. They were likely caused by a rough meeting with the ground. One of the boys forced her head upward by grasping a handful of her long, dark hair and giving it a jerk. A pair of scissors glinted viciously in his other hand.

The girl’s eyes were frantic as they searched for any form of help, until they met with his grey ones.

It felt like a train collided against Draco’s chest at the sight of her green eyes. Ones that shared such similarity with a boy once forced to kneel before him, both pleading for his help. It was one of the few times Draco had made the right choice. A brave decision. And without much more thought he stepped forward.

Before Draco could reach the group, a single movement of the scissors freed the hair grasped in the boy’s fist. The rest fell limp against the girl’s face, causing sobs to escape from the child with more force.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Draco yelled, jogging toward the group. His shout startled the older children, the sliced hair and scissors dropped to the ground.

“Her parents are Death Eaters, so she deserves to pay,” a boy replied looking down his nose, pride radiating from him. He paused, awaiting praise for his actions against someone born of evil. There was still so much hatred in this world.

“If you three don’t leave this instant, I will show you what it means to pay,” Draco threatened. He doubted anyone would do much to punish the three miscreants for bullying the girl.

“Let’s go!” said the shortest of the three. And with one final sneer at the girl, they dashed out the alley, laughing and joking all whole way.

Draco stopped next to the child. He shifted from foot to foot unsure of what to say while the girl sobbed, clutching her unwanted haircut.

“Um. Excuse me... what’s your name?'

More crying was the only response. Draco tilted his head until the sky was all he could see. He’d never been around children before, let alone a crying one.

“Where are your parents?”

Still nothing.

“Fine. Stay here and cry.”

Frustrated, Draco turned sharply and walked away from the child. The girl’s sobs followed him out of the alley. He took a few more steps before Draco spun around, cursing his altruism.

A discarded can was snagged from the street and a transfiguration spell muttered. The dented can shifted until it molded into hair-cutting shears. With his new tool in hand, Draco approached the girl once again.

“Now, I’m going to need you to stop crying and sit still. So, I fix what those horrid children have done,” Draco said, twirling the scissors around a finger.

Spying the scissors in his hand the girl shrunk back, even more frightened. Draco stopped the scissors’ movements at her skittishness and sat down next to her.

“Don’t worry. By the time I’m done with your hair, everyone will be treating you like the princess you are,” he said with a small smile.

The young girl studied him before deciding she liked what she saw. Wiping tears away and with little delay, she presented her back to Draco. With her back straight and head high the unevenness of the haircut was clearer to see.

“You’re in good hands. I have been cutting my own hair since I was twelve. My mother took me to the hairdresser once and they destroyed my hair. Let me tell you, little princess, my father heard about it when I got home. Now, I'm the only one that can touch my precious locks,” Draco said conspiratorially as he started to fix up her hair.

“When I was in school, my friends had me cut their hair. We were the best-looking kids of our year,” he said. His voice growing softer as he reminisced on the days before the war. He finished the cut in silence.

“There you are, Kiki. All done!” Draco said, patting her on the shoulder and stood. She looked at him with solemn green eyes, her hair now just short of her shoulders.

At a closer look at the girl, it was plain that her eyes weren't as green as Potter’s. But they were no less stunning. He pushed that thought aside, ignoring the word he used to describe his old rival’s eyes. It wasn't the time to resurrect past feelings.

“Kiki?” was the soft response.

She grasped Draco’s robes as he sized her up. She was younger then he’d first thought. Her head reached mid-thigh, eyes large in her oval face, ebony hair brushed against a round chin. The clothes she wore were dirty and hung loose on her thin frame. They wouldn't be able to keep a child warm.  

“Well, you haven’t told me your name. I had to call you something,” Draco said, brushing the dirt from his robes. She claimed the older man’s hand and proudly announced, “I’m Isabelle and I’m five years old.”

Draco flinched from the volume, he hoped that it wouldn’t draw any attention to them. Pulling his hood to cover his face once he was sure they had no witnesses.

“Can you talk more quietly?” he snapped. But, Draco had lost his scare factor, because Isabelle wasn’t deterred by his tone. Not in the slightest, as she continued to smile at him.

“Where do you live?”

Isabelle’s expression fell, and she looked away. “Do I have to go back?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m sure someone misses you.”

Her leg kicked out, sending a stone skittering across the ground. She reluctantly led Draco out of the alley, her shoulders slumped weighted down with disappointment. A long stretch of silence fell as they walked hand-in-hand along the pavement.

Unable to stand the stifling quiet, Draco asked, “Why don’t you want to go back?”

Isabelle shrugged. “The kids are mean to me and those like me.”

“Others like you?”

“Ya. Those with bad parents." Her shoulders hunched further, to make herself smaller.

“What? Who said you had bad parents?”

“Everyone. Mrs. Tally said that if the Ministry hadn’t force her to take us in she would've kick us out. And that we were evil like our parents.” She scrubbed at the tears beginning to form. “All the kids call us Death Eaters and push us around.”

A whirlwind of emotions ran through Draco as Isabelle said those words- anger, pity, sadness. ‘Death Eater' isn't a name that should be thrown around, let alone an accusation toward a child.

Isabelle's grip on his hand tightened as they came to a stop.

“We’re here.”

A large brick house adorned with small windows loomed in front of them. Circling the place was an old rickety fence that had its white paint peeling and missing in a few places. Above the door was a sign that read, ‘Orphanage for Wayward Witches and Wizards.’

“This is where you live?” She nodded in conformation.

“Go on in then,” Draco prompted, giving her arm a gentle push to spur her on. Her hold tightened once more before loosening, then letting go completely.

“Thank you, Mister, for fixing my hair.”

Draco wasn’t nearly old enough to be called 'mister,' but it was unlikely he'd ever meet this girl again, so he’d let it slide. With a swift 'Good evening' Draco left Isabelle.

His final image of the girl was of her beside the fence, watching him leave. Her short, dark hair swayed with the wind. Green eyes glistened from unshed tears, and her threadbare shirt hanging off a narrow shoulder. The sight emphasized how tiny she was.

He could still feel her eyes following his trek down the street. The splashes of orange and red painted across the sky alerted him to the late hour. Cursing, he quickened his pace.

He'd started brewing a potion back at the manor and it looked like he wasn't going to make it on time to save it.

Draco apparated back to his place, he didn’t even attempt to see if anyone was around. He was in a wizarding area after all.

* * *

 

When he appeared in the Manor, his potions room was his first stop. The potion had turned a murky grey color from overheating. Draco sighed seeing this, the mixture was a lost cause. He bemoaned the three months of wasted work as he vanished the contents of the cauldron. Tomorrow he had to start all over.

As he laid in bed that night his mind drifted from thought to thought. But as sleep was about to consume him Isabelle sprang into his mind. She was standing alone, waiting. Draco drifted off to sleep before he could delve deeper into that image.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support. Unfortunately, spring break is coming to an end so I won't be able to post as quickly but I am planning on regular updates. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Pleas let me know what you think.

The next day, Draco paced in the manor’s living room. There was no reason to wasting energy scuffing up the hardwood floor that morning. Mittsy would have his head for the marks he’d left on the polished floors.

He was having an excellent morning. Mittsy made his Earl Grey tea the perfect temperature. His omelet contained two eggs, bell peppers, onions, and mushrooms; exactly as he liked in. After breakfast he went on a pleasant walk through the ground's garden, even with the slight chill in the air.

The walk revealed that the first bunch of roses were in bloom, the rest soon to follow.

His mother’s garden had always been a sanctuary for Draco. A place where he could relax and bask in the sun. He’d often sought out the garden when he felt overwhelmed. During his tumultuous teenage years, he had practically lived there.

All in all, there couldn't have been a more perfect morning. Then, why had he been pacing for the past few hours.

Draco sighed as he stopped, staring into the fireplace. Orange flames licked at the cracking wood. The light gave the surrounding furniture a warm glow and had shadows dancing across the floor. Draco wondered idly what spell the Hogwarts dining hall used to replicate the sky. The room could do with some brightening, even if it’s from an artificial sky.

Despite the lack of natural light, it was Draco’s second favorite room in the manor. His favorite being the library.

The fireplace was inlaid with grey marble. A soft, brown wood engraved with the Malfoy Crest framed the marble. The grey couch, handpicked by Draco himself, was plush and made with a smooth cloth. It was as comfortable as any bed, which could be the reason Draco found himself dozing midday, a book on his chest. A small table placed in front of the couch had a shaggy, Slytherin green rug beneath it, protecting Draco's feet from the cold floor.

As Draco stared into the flames, Isabelle crossed his mind. It seemed that other kids were punishing those with criminal parents and none of the adults cared enough to put an end to it. Draco hadn’t given a thought to the Death Eater children who were still minors.

He’d been too busy feeling sorry for himself.

They weren't children in the public's eyes. All anyone saw was their parents’ choices. Their kids were something for people to sneer at and blame for their misfortunes. Many Death Eaters sentenced to Azkaban, as demanded by the wizarding world. Still, this did little to satisfy their anger.

The public needed some place to direct such strong, collected feelings. And since the Death Eaters were out of reach, they turned to their damned children to enact their own version of justice.

It wasn’t right. Even Draco could recognize that - he had seen pure evil in the eyes of a crazed man. He could tell when something was villainous, and Isabelle is so, so far from evil.

Draco would be the first to say he deserved punishment, but somehow, he’d been given a second chance. Isabelle shouldn’t be condemned for what was out of her control. One as young as her shouldn’t have such sad eyes.

Draco wasn’t normally a man of fantastical thought, but he couldn’t help believing that this was his chance to repent for his crimes. He would finally choose the side of the light. An idea began to form before Draco had even decided to start one.

The blonde turned from the fireplace. Blinking away the grey spots in his vision, caused by the light of the fire, as he hurried to his potion’s lab. He threw open the doors of the oak cabinet and with single proficient movement plucked the desired potion from the many glass vials.

“Mittsy!” he called for his lone house elf. She appeared in front of the man with a pop.

Mittsy was young by house elf standards and had been with the family for as long as Draco could remember.

The small elf’s long ears perked upward; her left ear slightly higher than her right. She had a long, pointed nose that upturned at the tip and wore a green cashmere gown that fell to her calves. Her woolly socks covered most of her lower legs, and brown knitted hat with holes to accommodate her ears.

A struggle ensued when Draco had first presented the clothes to the elf. Mittsy shed many tears that day. All the while, throwing everything within reach at Draco with surprising accuracy.

However, once it was explained that he wasn't trying to force her out of the manor, she accepted the gifts with enthusiasm. After that, Mittsy demanded nothing but the best clothes. She wanted all other house elves to envy her (and to prove that she had the best Master of all).

“Master Malfoy be calling Mittsy,” she said.

“Yes, I need you to prepare a few rooms and make enough food to accommodate guests.” Draco told the elf.

“Right away, Master Malfoy!” Mittsy responded, then disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Draco downed the brown mixture in one go. Shuddering at the disgusting taste, he braced a hand on the wall as his body changed. Once the disorienting feeling passed, Draco checked the mirror to ensure nothing was out of place.

Staring back at him was an average looking man with brown hair and eyes. His square face a tad broader than Draco’s own. He was of average height and was slightly on the chubby side. This was the perfect disguise for Draco's plan, one could see him a thousand times but never remember him.

Drawing out his wand, Draco cast a quick timing charm that would notify him when an hour has passed. Polyjuice was particularly fickle potion. Any minuscule change in variables would affect the length of time that the magic would work.

Draco left his house with determination. The _Orphanage for Wayward Witches and Wizards_ had better watch out - Howard Humphrey was on his way.

* * *

 

The woman at the front desk was swift to fetch the facilities director, Suzie Tally, once he'd made his made-up position at the Ministry known.

A plump woman whose auburn hair had streaks of grey at the temples greeted Draco with a firm handshake. She wore a lavender shirt adorned with many ruffles and her khaki pants had a dark stain on the leg from jelly coated fingers. Her shoes made for comfort not style.

Tally must have chosen the most uncomfortable seat in the whole place for her office. Draco had to force himself from shifting on the hard surface as she droned on with her grievances with the Ministry.

She recounted the times the Ministry ignored her letters, how understaffed they were, that more funding was needed, etc.

Apparently, war increased the number of children in an orphanage.  Who knew?

And as the blonde listened, one thought cropped up: he should have thought this through more.

He cursed his rash decision. Far too Gryffindor-like; there was no chance that his scheme would succeed. And if his fake credentials won’t give him up, it would be because he had hexed this woman out of annoyance.

What a headline that would make: ‘The youngest Malfoy finally detained, not from war crimes but because some woman wouldn’t stop talking.’

“So, Mr. Humphrey. You’re here on behalf of the Ministry about the children of the unsavory families?” Tally inquired, her high-pitched voice brought Draco out of his spiraling thoughts. Her gaze sharp enough that he quickly checked his occlumency shields.

“Ah, yes,”

“Thank Merlin,” she exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. She reached for her wand and waved the slender piece of wood, making several files fly into her hand.

“I’ve had to look after these troublemakers for way too long. No one wants to adopt these types of kids. I must say the Ministry has been slow answering to my complaints about these five. I don’t want them going around corrupting all the good children,” she complained, giving Draco a disapproving look. Like the inability of the Ministry was his doing.

“Troublemakers? What have they done?” Draco asked.

“It's not what they've done, but what they will do in the future. With this group it's only a matter of time," she said, tapping a finger to the side of her nose knowingly.

“It is as they all say: the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, and both of us know this bundle is rotten."

Unless she was a seer, Draco doubted this woman knew anything about these kids. Even then, he'd never put much stock in the art of divination after meeting Professor Trelawney.

But against his believe, the man voiced his agreement. This was a lesson he learned early in life; if one was to be remembered fondly it wouldn't do to disagree with others. Lucius made sure Draco knew this, so he could climb the metaphorical political ladder.

It wasn't a lesson he acted on often; Draco loved to argue, after all. But he did know when to use it for his advantage.

“I apologize for the delay in following up with your complaints. It would have been sooner, but detaining dark wizards is quiet a demanding task. I do hope you understand.” Draco bluffed.

“Of course, of course! Here you are, Mr. Humphrey. All the papers for guardianship are in these files. They're just waiting for your signature and those kids will be your problem,” she states, passing the files over to Draco. He accepted the stack, surprised at how fast she'd relinquished the documents.

“Don’t you need to see my credentials or ID? Or to make sure everything is correct when I sign these parchments, Ms. Tally?” he asked in disbelief.

“There’s no need. I trust you, Mr. Humphrey. I’m sure there isn’t another soul who’d want to take these kids. I’ll go get them right now,” she said, giving him a wink on the way out.

And that was it. Draco stared at the empty doorway for a minute. All he had to do now was sign a few papers and the children were free to go with him.

At this moment, Draco understood Gryffindors better than he likely ever will again. This plan, although rushed and short-noticed, had somehow worked. None of his previous schemes had worked out as well, despite the hours he took to plan them.

Just based off the number of Potter's ideas that worked out for him, Draco should have realized recklessness was the best tactic.

Draco opened the first file. He planned on signing the document with, ‘ _Draco Malfoy'._ By the way Tally was treating this case, he doubted she’d look closely at the signature.

Attached to the document was a picture of a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes. The image showed the boy glaring at the camera before abruptly turning his head away. Draco’s eyes roamed over the words scratched on the page.

Thomas Franklin Nitwiker was fifteen years old and taller than Draco, if the record was to be trusted. As his eyes continued to skim the page, a splurge of text caught his attention:

_Doretha and Peter Nitwiker were supporters of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Not long after the war began, the body of Doretha Nitwiker was found an undisclosed location. The cause of death is classified. Aurors captured Peter Nitwiker, who found guilty of being a Death Eater. No evidence suggests their children were involved in the war. The son claims to have been in hiding with his sister throughout. They are still people of interest; any suspicious behavior should be reported._

Draco signed the document before moving on to the second folder in the pile.

He was meet with the face of the little girl from the other day. Isabelle smiled cheerfully, her dark hair flowed down past her shoulders. No last name was given in the document. She was only five years old.

Draco was hesitant to read the additional information on the page. After reading about the Nitwikers, he felt like he was invading the children's privacy. But he'd need the information to better understand these children. Though with what he’d learned already, Draco may need to find them all a therapist.

_Child found alone in a known Death Eater camp. Her parentage is unknown, as many were suspected to have been staying there. The child would only state her first name. It seems like the child was abandoned by her parents as they fled from the Aurors._

The next document held a photo of a young boy. He had thick, red hair and freckles painted across the bridge of a button nose and cheeks.

Draco’s lip twitched; this boy would fit right in at the Weasley’s home. The boy refused to look straight at the camera. Instead, his eyes flickered about the room never resting in one place for long. The name on the form read Maximus Jacob Hawkes, seven years old.

Draco startled at the name. He had met the Hawkes’ once before. A meeting he wouldn't soon want to repeat.

Frank Hawkes was a big, muscular man who easily towered over people. In Draco's opinion, his most undesirable trait was his avid believe of the old ways. Men were the money makers and women were homemakers.

Draco remembered the disgust in Frank’s blue eyes when they were introduced. The barely veiled insults spat about Draco’s styled hair, thin frame, and fashionable clothing. As if Draco's less then rugged appearance threatened Frank's own masculinity. Lucila Hawkes wasn’t much better; always a step behind her husband, a cutting remark on her tongue.

Yet, Draco couldn’t recall them having a child, let alone a ginger haired one. Both Hawkes were blonde, and none of their ancestors were able to pass down that gene.

Draco would know, his father had forced him to memorize entire lineages of prominent pureblood families. With his curiosity piqued, Draco scanned the only paragraph on the page:

_Frank Hawkes was killed during the final battle. Aurors apprehended his wife two weeks later. Lucila injured three Aurors before being detained and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The boy was found in a locked closet when their house was cleared for evidence and dark objects. The boy became hysterical when Aurors tried to remove him from the closet and had to be sedated (see attached sheet for the medical record). Overview of medical record: malnutrition, dehydration, bruises, cuts (fresh and old) located mostly along right forearm but are found in various places on his body. As well as, a few healed fractures._

Draco looked back at the picture of the skittish boy. Pity and grief bloomed in his chest. He slowly shut this file after signing it and replaced it with the forth folder.

Draco learned that his father’s beliefs were wrong in the most uprooting way possible. And would be the first to say that Lucius had many, massive faults.

But he had no doubt that his father loved him. Draco never feared in his presence.

The next document was for Thomas Nitwiker's sister, Macy Lauren Nitwiker. A thirteen-year-old girl. Draco could see the family resemblance; both had brown hair and the same hazel eyes. Their facial structures so similar that a genetic link could be the only explanation.

Macy had an identical description as her brother. Once again, Draco signed the dotted line on the next page and continued to the final folder.

Looking out of the page was a girl with dirty blonde hair, tied up in a messy bun. Her icy blue eyes were shielded by silver glasses. She was the same age as Macy, thirteen years old, and her name was Jasmine Marie Bramble.

A beeping noise abruptly disrupted Draco’s reading. Cursing, Draco waved his wand, cutting of the noise. It had already been an hour. If his estimations were correct, and they always were, he only had about half an hour left with this face.

_Sarah and Jason Bramble were found as suppliers for He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. They never joined him as official Death Eaters. Jason Bramble was captured in a surprise attack enacted by the Order. His wife, Sarah, was arrested after the war and sentenced to fifty years without parole or visitation for aiding a war criminal. Their daughter was taken in at the same time as her mother and held for questioning. She was deemed innocent and released into the care of Director Suzie Tally of the Orphanage for Wayward Witches and Wizards. Any suspicious behaviors observed should be reported immediately._

Draco needed to find a good Mind Healer, one that could help these kids deal with their unique situations. A Healer that could look pass their parentage. The sound of the office door opening brought him out of his thoughts.

“Mr. Humphrey are you finished?”

Draco stood and gave her a nod.

“Perfect, go ahead and take those parchments with you. They’re to prove that you now have guardianship. If you ever want to be rid of them, all that needs to be done is for the new guardian to sign the legal forms. Although, good luck trying to find someone; I’ve been trying for almost two years now,” she finished with a laugh.

His clenched jaw preventing the bitter and angry words from escaping as he followed the woman down the hall.

Standing in the entryway were the five kids that Draco had claimed guardianship over. Thomas was leaning against the wall, one leg bent at a ninety-degree angle. His brown- leather boot-clad foot rested on the wall.

Jasmine stood off to the side, her hair up in a bun like the one she wore in the picture. In her hand was an open book titled _The ins and outs of the Space Chamber._ He remembered correctly, the Space Chamber was a department in the Ministry of Magic that dealt with the mysteries of space.

Macy stood next to Thomas looking bored as hell. Her wand twirling expertly between the fingers of her right-hand. Draco caught notice of her perfectly manicured nails, painted bright red. He’s eyes were drawn to the tiger print on her thumb. A smirk formed on Draco’s face as the sight procured a memory of Pansy practicing her skills in the art of nail polish. She spent first year with horrid nails due to this.

Maximus was fidgeting from foot to foot, worrying his bottom lip. His left hand picked at the scars on his right forearm.

Meanwhile, Isabelle looked despondently at the ground, where one foot was idly kicking. Her small hands gripped onto the straps of her pack.

His eyes swept over the five, Draco noticed that each kid had an identical pack to Isabelle. He assumed that the packs held all their belongings judging by the lack of other luggage.

They looked like they hadn't seen a shower for weeks.  The boring, Ministry- issued, grey robes were disproportionate for their bodies. The hems of Thomas' trousers were tight on his calves, and Jasmine had to keep shoving her sleeves up her arms.

They could do with a few hearty meals and a comfortable bed. Which Mittsy would be overjoyed to supply to them. Draco felt anger flood his system; now this was an emotion he was familiar with.

“This is Mr. Humphrey. He’s here from the Ministry to finally take you off my hands,” Tally said, gesturing to Draco.

The statement elicited varying responses from the group of children. Isabelle seemed deaf to everything around her, while Maximus let out a squeak in fright. The older girls turned two identical, indifferent stares onto Draco. The look in those eyes unnerved him. The taller of the five formed an angry scowl and directed a cutting glare at the Director.

“I can’t wait,” Thomas spats at the woman.

“Enough, Mr. Nitwiker! Now you all be good for Mr. Humphrey. If not, he might send you to stay with your parents in Azkaban.” With that she turned on her heel and left the group.

The red-headed boy began to once more scratch feverishly at his arm, breaking the skin. Unsure how to calm the boy, Draco told him, “I’m not going to send you there, so stop scratching. It’s making the wound worse.”

Unfortunately, addressing the child only increased his anxiety. Draco placed a hand above the abused forearm, causing the boy to freeze. Wide blue eyes gazed up at the older man.

“It’s OK. You won't be going anywhere near your parents or Azkaban. I promise,” the older man said giving Maximus’ arm a gentle squeeze. Only taking a step back when the boy had relaxed enough that he wouldn’t continue his previous actions.

“Are you all ready to go?”

* * *

 

Not for the first time, Draco wondered what he had been think when he'd left for the orphanage.

Upon exiting the building, the issue of travel cropped up. He couldn’t side-along all these kids without leaving some behind. Nor could they apparate on their own.

Jasmine's sarcastically remarked that they could use the Floo. Which would have been a great solution if they were actually heading to the Ministry. But since they weren’t, the group was forced to walk.

“We’re walking the whole way to the Ministry!” Jasmine exclaimed in disbelief. “Surely, we can’t be traveling to London on foot?”

“Yes, we are. So, if you would quit with your negativity, we could have great time,” Draco said.

Draco slowed his steps noticing the two youngest struggled to keep up with the longer legs of their companions. Figuring it would be inappropriate to try to carry either of them.

“This is the best the Ministry can produce?” came the condescending voice of Thomas. “It really is pathetic.” The final word dripping with disdain. Draco could feel a headache coming on.

Macy, Max, and Isabelle remained silent during the whole trip. During Draco's last walk with Isabelle he couldn't get the girl to stop talking. So, it seemed strange that she hadn't uttered a single word.

Jasmine had her book out, continuing to read when her questions were ignored. Thomas was the only one with anything to say, but it was always to throw insults Draco’s way.

Much to Draco's grief, time seemed to slow as they walked to the Manor, but the gates did eventually appear in the distance. Signaling an end to Draco's misery.

* * *

 

Draco touched the handle of the gate which opened to reveal a pathway leading up to his house.

“Malfoy Manor?” Thomas read the inscription on the top of the gate.

“You’re not from the Ministry, are you?” he asked, stepping in front of his sister protectively.

“What do you want from us?” Macy voiced, picking up on Thomas' uneasiness. As she tried, unsuccessfully, to shove her brother out of the way.

“No, I’m not from the Ministry, and I’m sure you don’t have anything I need. I'm rich enough that I want for nothing." That came out more conceited then he'd attended. Draco paused to gather his thoughts better before starting over.

"Look, this is my Manor and you all are welcome to stay here,” Draco explain. The uncomfortable twisting of his gut telling him the potion was about to wear out.

Draco stretched his as his appearance returned to normal. Turning to address five surprised faces.

“I won't stop you if you want to leave. But I implore you to stay the night, in the morning I can help find alternative living. Isabelle told me that life at the orphanage was terrible. If you need an explanation for my actions, it’s simply because I can relate. I know what it’s like to be afraid of turning the corner in the place you live.”

At the end of his speech, a child was suddenly clinging to his leg.

“Mister!” Isabelle yelled, gazing up at Draco in awe, “You came back, Mister.”

He rested a hand on top of her head. “Call me Draco, Kiki. If you're going to live here, it’d be best if we got rid of the mister title,” he said, then looked up at the other four.

“Now come on. My house elf has dinner ready for us and I’m hungry. We can discuss your plans there.” With that, Draco scooped Isabelle up and set her on a hip. He offered his free hand to Max; who hesitated at first, but soon grasped Draco’s hand in his own.

Walking down the path, Draco smiled to himself when he heard the other three follow.

Isabelle was back talking a mile a minute. Max would squeeze Draco's fingers every now and then. Checking to make sure they were still there. Behind him, the beginnings of an argument between the three teens could be heard as the blonde climbed the steps to the entryway.  

Mittsy was ready at the door; holding it open for the group. Draco supposed his life had always been a bit crazy and it from the looks of things it would remain that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.

Heaps of food were currently occupying the Malfoy’s mahogany dining table. It was an array that would rival Hogwarts first day dinner.

Mittsy had gone overboard with the cooking, Draco mused fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. It was clear from the display that she'd missed the extravagant socials the Malfoy’s would host.

It would be impossible for the six of them to finish all the food at the table. Although, the way the kids were eyeing the buffet there was little doubt they'd try their best to tuck away every morsel.

“Everyone go ahead and dig in.”

As those words passed Draco’s lips, the children did just that. Isabelle reached the sliced turkey first. Thomas soon followed, taking two servings; one for himself and one for his sister. Jasmine’s arm passed over Draco’s plate bringing the roasted potatoes closer to herself. Max looked anxiously at all the food before he claimed the untouched bowl of vegetables.

Draco looked on in horror as Isabelle regaled the table about her first meeting with him, the turkey half chewed in her mouth.

The older man tried to correct these behaviors. Really, he had.

He told Thomas to move his elbows off the table. For that, Draco received a glare.

"Why don't you make me?" Thomas had replied, deliberately stretching them farther onto the table.

“Isabelle, swallow your food first before you speak, please.” An enthusiastic “Sorry!” was the response before more food was shoved in her mouth and another story told.

Jasmine refuse to ask for dishes, preferring to stretch an arm over the plates to reach the food. This didn’t change, no matter how many times Draco told her that if she’d asked, it would be passed.

Max was stuck in a continuous loop. Where he would place a scoop of food onto his plate before giving Draco a worried glance, then move the food back. It took many reassurances from Draco for Max to keep a bowl of soup and a sandwich.

Mittsy was no help. In fact, she was an enabler. The elf would say things like, “Master Draco’s guests be so good,” while patting one of the kids on the arm or “Mittsy be so happy that you all enjoy the food Mittsy made special. Master Draco be always so proper.”

And when she wasn’t complementing their appalling behavior, she would tell stories from Draco's childhood.

“When Master Draco be your age, Master Draco be wanting only tomato soup and sandwiches,” she recounted.

The Nitwiker siblings could no longer contain their snickers as Mittsy told the tale of Draco's stuffed kneazle. The man ignored the two, he hadn't played with Mr. Fuzzles since first year. Besides he refused to feel embarrassed when he was the only one who knew when to use the utensils.

It is never acceptable to eat Shepherd's Pie with a salad fork.

Macy was the only one who had redeemable manners. From this, Draco suspects that Thomas was purposely trying to annoying him with his conduct.

About twenty minutes into the meal, Isabelle stood on her chair yelling, “I got potato hands!” While showing off her hands, which she’d caked in mashed potatoes and gravy. It was at this point Draco wrote dinner off as a lost cause. He painfully ignored the voice in his head, that sounded like his mother, telling him to correct their posture.

Draco stepped to Isabelle’s side. “Let me take a look.” After inspecting those small hands, Draco let out a gasp. “My goodness, you do have potato hands. Fortunately, I have just the cure.”

Draco yanked out a handkerchief from his robe pocket and brandished it dramatically, causing Isabelle to laugh.  He then took her hands into his before gently wiping them clean. 

“There you go,” Draco said.

“Look, no more potato hands!” Announced Isabelle while waving her hands around so everyone could see.

Max clapped his hands and stared in awe, like Draco had cured the young girl of a horrid ailment. Macy let out an explosive laugh, head bent back. Jasmine tried to contain her own giggles with a fist placed at her mouth. Draco even managed to spot a quick smile cross Thomas’ face.

For better or worse, this broke the proverbial ice. Although if asked, Draco would say it was for the worse.

Macy took the opportunity to inquire about her new guardian's life, waiting until he was once more sitting with a cup to his lips when she pounced.

“So, what was it like going to school with the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice?”

Choking on his pumpkin juice, Draco shook his head as he coughed, “No, we are not going to discuss Potter. In fact, his name or any other aliases of his are forbidden in his house.”

“Aww! But your interactions are still so famous in the house. Mr. ex-Prince of Slytherin,” Macy gave a snide remark. “According to the older years. You were the only one who would, and I quote, ‘show that righteous prick what’s what.’”

“Forbidden.” Draco hissed, pointing a finger to punctuate the word.

“Fine, then tell me how you were able to stay the leader of the Slytherin house. I hear you were the head snake since your first year,” Macy pressed excitedly. “You are a legend in our house for having the longest reign for centuries. Come on, I need tips.”

“Well,” Draco started, enjoying the way both Macy and Thomas leaned forward to catch his every word. Merlin, he missed being the center of attention, “it’s because I’m a Malfoy,” he finished.

Macy sat back with a huff and Thomas rolled his eyes with a drawn out “lame.”

Draco nodded his head sagely. “Yes, my father had money, so they all waited on me.”

He paused before saying, “If you really want my advice, I’d say don’t bother. It’s lonely and stressful at the top. There are only a few people that you’ll be able to trust. You don’t know the number of times I wished I’d just enjoyed my time at school without all the pressure to be the biggest and baddest. It’s not worth it,”

Draco stared at the opposite wall, head in one hand. The room fell quiet save for Max and Isabelle as they continued eating, having lost interest in the conversation. The silence continued until Jasmine decided to break it.

“There’s a rumor in Ravenclaw that Harry Potter had a parchment that showed everyone's exact location within Hogwarts. Is that true?”

“What’d I say about mentioning Boy Wonder.” Draco said giving her the side eye, but Jasmine didn’t waver, her gaze steady on Draco.

Pursing his lips, Draco gave in. “I wouldn’t know. Potter and I weren’t exactly friends. But it would make sense, he had an uncanny ability of finding me anywhere and avoiding trouble with the professors.” He mused with a thoughtful expression.

“Well,” Jasmine said. “It’s too bad you know nothing of it. A few of my fellow Ravenclaws and I were trying to recreate it, but we were unsuccessful. The most we figured out was to see Hogwarts layout and everyone inside. Just not their movements.”

“Wait, what did you mean that Harry Potter would find you?” Thomas asked, an eyebrow raised.

“During 6th year, Potter would always show up at the worse times.”

“So, he stalked you.” Jasmine chimed in giving Macy a knowing look and getting a similar look back.

Glancing between the two, Draco said, “I saw that. What was with that look?”

Thomas was the one that answered. “That look says if a teenage boy is going out of their way to follow another, he's done so because he has a crush.”

“Impossible. Potter hated me.” Draco argued, his tone dark as he thought back to a cold, wet bathroom.

Once everyone had their fill of dinner, Draco called Mittsy for dessert. With a snap of her long, bony fingers six slices of chocolate cake appeared on the table, one in front of each person. The cake was drizzled with fudge and decorated a red cherry on top.

Before taking the first bite, Draco cleared his throat. “I think it’s time to discuss your situations. As I said before, you all are welcome to here. But if there is another place you’d rather stay, like a friend’s place, I’d help make the arrangements.”

Silence blanketed the room. Even Max and Isabelle were quiet. After a few beats Thomas spoke up.

“We don't exactly have any friends out of our house. And we're pretty much blacklisted in Slytherin.” A bitter laugh followed this.

“It’s not exactly good for a family’s social standing to associate with us, if you know what I mean. Most Slytherin families who wouldn't join He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named are still carefully watched. There's no way they'd worsen it by taking in Death Eater kids.” Thomas finished.

“Blood over water.” Macy muttered, avoiding Draco’s eye.

“I want to stay here. Draco’s my friend.” A chocolate covered Isabelle declared a hand in the air, fingers splayed.

In a more subdued tone Max agreed, “I would rather stay here then to get sent somewhere else.”

“I don’t really have friends I can stay with,” Jasmine told, straight faced. “Those I mentioned earlier are just classmates. So, I doubt they’d let me stay with them for an extended period.”

“Than that settles it.” Draco says, picking up his fork, “You all will stay here, at least for tonight. If you change your mind later, I can help to find a stable place to live.”

“You are kidding, right?” Thomas blurts out as Draco lifted his fork to his lips now heaped with warm cake. “Your family is one of the, if not the most, well-known supporters of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. And you think by staying here our situation will improve?”

“You are a child of dark wizards who supported that evil and insane man. Your lives are never going to be easy.” Draco said, looking straight into Thomas' eyes.

“It’s not fair but that is the truth. So, staying won't help your social standing but I’m offering a place to live free of abuse and suspicion that you all experienced.” He continued. “Now, once you all are finished with dessert, I’ll show you around the Manor.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Draco lead the group through the Manor introducing the different rooms.

The kitchen was first up in the tour because of its proximity to the dining hall. It was a large room, with an excessive amount of counter space. Draco informed the group that Mittsy kept a tight ship in there, so to stay on her good side they shouldn't make a mess of the room.

Once he had shown the kids the entire first floor, Draco took them outside to catch the last rays of light. Macy and Max were both enamored with the floral garden. Using a pruning tool he’d summoned, Draco presented the five with a white rose each.

Macy tucked hers behind an ear before doing the same for Max. Jasmine carefully placed the flower in her pocket planning on pressing it later in a book. Isabelle preferred to keep her rose in hand twisting and twirling it admiring how “pretty” it is.

Draco considered giving Thomas one, despite fully expecting a rejection from the boy. Giving in, the blonde handed the final flower over the boy. Thomas’ face was guarded as he accepted the rose, but later the flower could be seen protruding from Thomas’ front breast pocket.

Thomas showed interest in the outdoor broom closet, as the tour continued. Draco had great fun watching Thomas' face as he detailed the brooms located within. He only had the latest and fastest brooms one could find on the market.

Draco then led the group up the stairs to the second floor and into the final room on the tour, the library. Most of the minors showed little interest for the room.

Isabelle preferred to run between the bookcases jumping out at people. Max kept close to Draco’s side, while the siblings looked around, bored. Though judging by the gleam in Jasmine’s eyes, he'd found a kindred spirit when it comes to his love of books.

“You all will be staying in my wing of the Manor. I suggest you avoid the east and west wings,” Draco says gestured down the aforementioned parts of the Manor. “I haven’t gotten them renovated yet, so they’re still dark and cold. And the portraits refuse to be reasoned with.”

Draco knocked against an oak door when they'd reached the second floor of his personal wing.

“This is my room just in case I’m needed. The rooms on both the first and second floors have been prepared for guests, so you can take your pick. Each room has its own washroom and I had Mittsy pick out some old clothes that will fit you, should you need clean clothes.”

With those words, the three teenagers left the group to find a room of their own. Isabelle ran to the room directly to the left of Draco’s, calling out behind her, “I want this room.”

Max tugged on Draco’s robes and pointed to the door to the right of his and asked, “Can I have this room?”

Draco ruffled the boy’s hair and nodded.

“Thank you,” Maximus responded quietly, giving the man a small smile and disappeared into his new room.

Macy and Thomas chose rooms on the first floor. Thomas explained, quite unnecessarily, that he wanted the room farthest from Draco, and Macy followed to stay close to her brother. Jasmine decided to claim the room that was closest to the library.

Figuring the three older charges could look after themselves for a while, Draco went to grab a salve from his potion’s lab.

Draco created this ointment specifically for the scars that slashed across his torso. Although it hadn't removed the marks, they were hardly noticeable anymore. A person would have to be up close or knew what to look for.

Other than healing scar tissue, there was the added benefits of pain relief and increased healing of small wounds. He actually had a booming side business selling the vials to pharmacies.

Draco headed over to Max’s room and knocked on the door.

“Hey, I’m going to get Isabelle ready for bed. I’ll come back to help you next if you don’t mind waiting.” Draco told the boy once he opened the door.

“I can wait.” Max answered meekly. Draco set his hand on the smaller’s head, noticing the slight wince at the contact. He took a mental note to continue with small, caring contact. From what he has seen, Max hasn’t had many affectionate gestures directed toward him in his short life.

“Thank you. I’ll be back soon.”

Draco strode to Isabelle’s room giving it a knock before entering and found her jumping on the bed. From the state of the bedding, she’d been at it for a while.

Dropping the container in his hand, he rushed to the bedside and snatched Isabelle midair causing her to let out a shriek of laughter.

“Draco my bed is so big!”

“I know Kiki,” Draco said, letting out the breath he was holding, “but please don’t jump on the bed you could fall and hurt yourself, OK?”

“OK. Are you going to play a game with me?” She asked with a bright smile.

“Not right now. It’s time for bed and you need to a bath,” Draco said, tapping a finger on her nose and setting her back on the ground.

He waved his wand, levitating the dropped item and held a hand out, waiting for a small hand to slip in his.

Draco nodded to himself after a short scan of the washroom revealed that Mittsy had thought of everything. A stool stood in front of the toilet and the sink, a kid’s toothbrush was in a glass cup with strawberry flavored toothpaste lying beside it, stickers of fish fastened around the tube to prevent slipping, and towels hung on a rack magicked to keep them warm.

Draco placed the glass container of salve on the sink counter. Then knelt on the ground beside the bathtub to block the drain and start the water flowing. Adjusting the temperature as needed.

“Isabelle how does the water feel?”

Isabelle leaned over the side to feel the water pooling there.

“It feels nice.” She says moving her arm back and forth, so her hand trailed through her fingers.

“Good, now let’s take off those dirty clothes.” Draco said eyeing her robes, “Those need to be destroyed too, so they may never see the light of day again.”

As she did so, Draco's breath shuddered when he caught sight of the bruises, cuts, and burns on the small body. If the others had just as many wounds and scars, he’d need a second bowl of salve.

Draco placed the girl into the half-filled tub, the water coming up to her lower chest.

He squirted a generous amount of body wash onto a square cloth and handed it to Isabelle, instructing her to clean her body while he rinsed her hair. Draco ran his fingers through the wet strands inspecting the girls scalp for any insects. Not finding any, he lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner.

Throughout, Isabelle had been playing with the water but as the bath wore on her eyelids began to droop.

Draco pulled the plug from the drain and lifted Isabelle up, wrapping her up in a warm, fluffy towel. Rubbing her back and arms to dry her off.

Once dried, Draco helped her into some of his old pajamas, silently thanking his mother for hoarding his things. The outfit was slightly too big on her small frame, but it would work for now.

Isabelle climbed on the stool in front of the sink and started to brush her teeth. As she was doing this, Draco used the towel to dry her hair, then proceeded to comb out the tangles.

Now with clean teeth, Isabelle was placed on the bed. The blonde began to smear the ointment over every injury he found on her body.

He tucked Isabelle into bed when he was sure every cut and bruise was looked after.  The exhausted girl was asleep before her head hits the pillow.

Entering Max’s room, Draco saw the small boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, twiddling his fingers.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable on the bed?” Draco asked, making Max jump.

“I didn’t want to get it dirty,” the boy answered, picking at his grimy clothes.

“Well then let’s fix that.” Max trailing behind him as they headed to the washroom.

Repeating the same routine with Max, Draco let Max test the temperature of the water and cleaned Max’s hair as the boy washed his body.

The older man eyed the wounds that littered the small body as he worked.

Max didn’t have many fresh cuts or bruises, Draco figured the kid kept quiet, so the bullies hadn't noticed him. But, a plethora of scars laid across his limbs and trunk.

The worst of it was on his right forearm, it had both scars and cuts crossing each other. During his bath, stray fingers would occasionally brush along the wounds before they were jerked away causing waves in the water.

Once Draco finished washing the boy’s hair he asks, “Are you done in the bath, Max?”

The boy clambered out of the tub in answer. The water splashing against its porcelain prison as he did so.

Max stood to the side arms crossed at his chest, a puddle forming at his feet. Draco quickly pulled the towel from where it hung and wrapped it around the shivering boy, ensuring everything was dry.

Smiling Draco emptied the tub and gestured to the clothes, “Go on and get dressed.”

“These aren’t mine.” Max pointed to the clothes, confused.

“They’re mine, and I’m giving them to you to wear.” Draco handed them to Max, who then began to dress in the shirt and shorts that Mittsy had been able to find for the child.

Draco then, dried and combed Max’s hair while the boy brushed his teeth. Once done, the two found themselves on the bed.

Draco had the salve ready and treated the abused skin with the mint smelling medicine. Leaving Max's forearm for last, the potioneer grasped the thin wrist and gently pulled it forward, palm up.

As Draco spread the healing salve across the cuts, he asked, “Why do you scratch at your arm so much?”

Max shrugged, “I don’t know, When I’m scared or worried it helps.” This was said in a voice so small and quiet that Draco was lucky to be close enough to hear it.

“Hmmm, I see. It calms you.” Draco murmured, more to himself then to Max.

In periods of high stress, the child used pain to distract himself from the cause of anxiety. A bandage was wrapped around the area to protect the healing wounds.

Grey eyes met brown, “I understand that life can get bad and stressful, and you need a way to escape, but this,” Draco ran a thumb across the edge of the bandage, “is not a healthy distraction. Can you promise me if you feel like that again to come find me, it doesn’t matter what I’m doing or what time it is, OK?”

Max nodded, “I promise”.

“OK good, Now let’s get you to bed.”

Draco pulled up the covers to the boy's chin, tucking him in. Both said goodnight to each other before Draco walked out, leaving the door open upon request.

Draco checked the time using a _Tempus_ charm, sighing at how late it had gotten. He went in search for his other three charges.

Passing the library, a light caught his eye. There, sitting in one of the lounge chairs was Jasmine. In her hand was one of those old, cheesy romance novels that his mother snuck into the Manor behind Lucius’ back.

Draco will deny it to his death bed, but he'd read every volume that had found its way into the Manor.

As Draco approached the girl, the image on the front of the book became clearer. It depicted a half-naked Adonis, Janus Rosier, posed proudly in front of a grand stone castle, in his arms Beatrice Whitby swooned.

He wondered if the teenager should be reading those books, knowing they could get a little raunchy. But the thought was quickly dismissed. After all, he read the same books at a younger age and he'd turned out fantastic.

Besides, Jasmine seemed more mature than most kids her age.

“That used to be my mother’s favorite novel.” Draco spoke up, nodding to the book in her hand. Which Jasmine set aside as the older man sat in the chair across her, obviously he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

He explained the purpose of the salve to the Ravenclaw, and she covered the few bruises she'd collected at the orphanage with the cream.

“I know that reading those books attracts criticism, but I like how everyone ends up with a happy ending. The bad guy is who you expect, and the hero will always win. And despite the heroine’s tragic past she is able to find happiness in the end.” Jasmine said, not looking at Draco as she worked.

Draco hummed in agreement. Surprised to find a Ravenclaw with such a fanciful view. Though he supposed after everything life has thrown at her, she needed to believe in a happily ever after.

“This potion is amazing. I can’t even feel this.” She said, while poking at an unusually large bruise on her shoulder.

Draco slapped the prodding hand away. “If you keep that up you’ll start to feel it soon. I could show you how to brew it, if you’re interested?”

“No, Potions aren’t really my area of interest.” Jasmine stated haughtily, picking up the discarded book. It was then opened, and Jasmine began to read once more, a single finger tracking her spot on the page.

The man stood at the clear dismissal and waited for some type of gratitude. Receiving none, he turned on his heel, muttering about the rude behavior of teenagers.

He was half way down the stairs when he realized how his grumbling resembled that of Filch. Shuddering at the thought, Draco continued his hunt, head high and lips shut.

He found Macy in her room with the door open wide. She sat facing the mirror combing her damp hair. _Weird Sisters_ latest hit single played in the background with Macy singing along, off key.

Draco wrinkled his nose. Unlike most people, he disliked the music that the _Weird Sisters_ produced.  Every shop in Diagon Alley seemed to play their songs on repeat. He could never escape the voice of Myron Wagtail pelting out the words to _Magic Works_.

Unfortunately, Pansy was a huge fan. So, he had been dragged to enough of their concerts to know every word to their older works. And boy, do those songs get stuck in your head.

Groaning, Draco knocked on the opened door, “Don’t tell me you’re a fan of that group.”

Twirling in her seat, Macy graced Draco with a smile, “They are literally the only band with decent music. Which is why I’m going to start my own band, to bring some actual good music to this dreadfully boring world.”

From what he’d heard earlier, he wasn’t too sure that the music she’d made would be much better.

“Oh, you want to be a singer?” He asked slowly, testing the waters.

Macy laughed, “Merlin no, I know exactly how I sound and with Thomas as a brother I never hear the end of it. But I love composing with a piano or guitar. Plus, I’m not that bad of songwriter, if I do say so myself. Which reminds me, I noticed a Grand piano in one of the rooms.” She said fluttering her lashes up at him.

Amused, Draco answered her unasked question, “Yes, you can use it. My parents believed that it would benefit me in some way to know how to play an instrument. It’s going to need a good tuning, though, it hasn’t been used since the…” Draco voice trailed off.

“I can do that; I was blessed with perfect pitch.” She said, her voice soft with understanding. He gave her a grateful nod.

Inspecting the few injuries Macy had, Draco applied the medicine onto her wounds.

The teenagers seemed to have less injuries compared to Max and Isabelle. He assumed it was because the older children fought back while the youngest only defense was to hide from their tormentors.

Draco knocked on the wooden door across from Macy's that Thomas had chosen as his room. Entering when he heard a grunt.

The teen was laying on the bed, above the covers. He was tossing a small golden ball in the air, one that Draco immediately recognized as a golden snitch.

“My parents got me a quidditch set on my 12th birthday. This was the only thing that I could bring with me when Macy and I were on the run. When the Aurors found us and figured out who we were we weren’t allowed to go back to our house for our belongings.” Thomas recalled and sat up, staring at his golden reflection in the shiny surface.

“This is the only thing I have left of my life before the war. It only activates with a specific phrase."

He brought the snitch close to his lips and whispered, “Thomas Franklin Nitwiker.” At the uttered words, delicate wings unfurled, and the ball darted into the air.

Thomas ignored the rest of its flight, but Draco’s expert eyes followed it around until Thomas demanded his attention once more.

“Macy hates our parents for what they did and who they are, but I can’t. I want to! But every time I try all I remember are the birthdays spent together, or my father teaching me to fly, and my mother’s soft voice.” He turned to Draco, his eyes sad and confused.

“I’m supposed to hate them. They are the worst kind of people. I should hate them, right?”

Merlin how was Draco mean to deal with this kind of emotional turmoil. Hell, he hadn’t even confronted his own feelings about this.

He doubted an answer of 'I don’t know, I tend to shove it all down where I no longer have to think about such things' would satisfy the boy.

“You know who my parents were,” Draco started, trying to find the right words.

“They weren’t good people, their beliefs extreme and ridiculous, but I have no doubts that they loved me. I believe you can hate what they've done and still mourn the loss of the parents you love.”

This hung heavy in the air, Thomas kept his eyes trained on his lap thinking over what was said. The golden snitch kept drawing Draco's attention, with a flash of gold or a fluttering of wings near his ear.

It’d been quite some time since he had played quidditch and the snitch seemed to be provoking him, causing his body to tense in annoyance.

“I have some salve that’ll help with cuts and bruises if you have any that needs to be treated.” Draco said trying to once more ignore the rapidly moving ball.

Thomas waved him off. “I don’t need it. Not many people felt like messing with me once they caught sight of me. The few scuffles I did get into were to defend Macy, but they soon knew better and left her alone.”

“If you’re sure.” Draco said before his hand shot out, fingers closing around the small instrument. He tossed it back to its owner, “Goodnight.”

As he turned to leave Thomas called out, “Draco. Thank you, seriously.”

Draco quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the long day. He enjoyed a night uninterrupted by the usual nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

The day started abruptly for the new occupants of the Malfoy Manor. They were awoken by a certain blonde-haired man with a wand pressed to his neck and a _Sonorous_ incantation _,_ exclaimed:

“Everyone up! It’s already nine. We have a busy day ahead and if you sleep any longer, we won’t get through it all! A bit of forewarning: if you’re not down for breakfast soon, I take no responsibility for Mittsy’s actions.

Thomas ignoring the call, turned and buried his head further into the pillow. Pulling the covers up to hide himself from view. The rest of the children were gathered around the table when a loud shout from the first story bedrooms got their attention.

Soon, the sound of stomping reached their ears, continuing until a soaked Thomas emerged from the doorway. “I’m awake,” he grumbled, unamused.

“Good, because today we need to go shopping,” Draco informed them as he cast a hot air charm on Thomas, drying him. “You all are in dire need of new clothes. The ones the Ministry gave you should be burned. I will not have anyone that’s staying with me wearing such things.”

Macy cheered in excitement. Mouth still filled with toast, she exclaimed, “It’s been forever since I’ve had a true shopping spree. Where are we going, Diagon Alley? Hogsmeade?”

“Neither. We are traveling into muggle London, where we’ll be shopping in a large building sectioned off into individual stores. The muggles call it a ‘mall,’” Draco said, his excitement a little more restrained than Macy’s own.

“I’ve never been to the muggle world,” Max nervously said.

“There's nothing to worry about. Muggles may be inferior to our kind, every now and then they get somethings right, like clothing.”

“I agree. Muggle clothes are designed with different styles and colors. Which means, they can express themselves more thoroughly then with we can with robes,” Macy recited.

Draco doubted she'd ever been to the muggle world, instead using magazine articles to fill in her knowledge.

After breakfast, everyone dressed in their ragged robes. Then, headed toward the closest train station, where Draco bought six tickets for a trip to London.

Walking back to the group, Draco noticed that the kids were getting strange looks from the other bystanders. Their stares taking in the unusual robes and the unrestrained wonderment on the children's face as they watched the bright screens that lined the wall.

Thankfully, none of the children noticed the attention they were attracting too distracted by the unique culture surrounding them. It was truly a sad day when Draco Malfoy was the muggle expert of the group.

“Okay, I have the tickets for the train. Follow me.”

As they found their seats, Jasmine asked Draco how the train worked because she hadn’t seen a chimney for the steam.

“It’s some weird muggle thing called Elekricity.” He declared with confidence, proud that he knew the answer despite mispronouncing the foreign word.

Their seats were arranged with a set of three facing another set of three, a retractable table between them. Isabelle immediately claimed a window seat, kneeling on the chair to stare out. Max sat in an aisle seat, afraid of getting sick by seeing the scenery as it blurred past them. Thomas took the other window seat and already had his eyes closed ready for a nap. Macy took the middle, still dazed from all the new stimuli. And once Jasmine finished asking questions about the train, she pulled out a book and began to read.

Draco had no idea where she stashed these books.

About twenty minutes into the ride, Isabelle became bored with the scenery out the window; setting her sight on Draco and Max.

The girl taught the two males a game involved in slapping their hands together in a rhythm. Max picked up on the game quickly, enjoying the repetitive motions and the rhyming lyrics. Draco did not, however.

He didn't understand it, insisting elephants wouldn’t jump over fences and that the words didn't even rhyme correctly. After a while of his rambling, the two children decided they preferred to play with each other, over Draco’s lap.

An hour into the trip, Draco and Jasmine were the only ones still awake. Draco was awake because he was a responsible adult, and Jasmine was still immersed in her book.

Macy used Thomas’ shoulder as a pillow, mouth opened wide. Max and Isabelle curled up with their heads resting on Draco’s lap. The blonde stared out the window, hoping the last hour of the train ride would pass swiftly.

He spent the rest of the trip with cramped legs from the lack of blood flow and watching Thomas' head bob haphazardly with the movement of the vehicle.

The ride eventually came to an end, the squealing of the breaks waking the passengers.

* * *

 

Draco stood at the entrance of the mall and sent a silent apology to the parents who he'd given dirty looks for their messy appearance and wild kids.

He now understood their struggle. His hair was a mess from his fingers running through it, and clothes rumpled from wrangling the five to their destination. It was a miracle that they had made it without him having a mental breakdown.

After leaving the train station, Draco had to watch out for Max who stuck as close as possible to the older man, tripping him up every now and then. He also had to keep Macy from falling behind, shop windows distracting her. A hand kept Isabelle restrained because she continued to run off to explore as he guided Jasmine around. The bespectacled girl refused to stash away her book, so she had to be pulled out of the way of light poles and other people.

Thankfully, Thomas took pity on the crazy-eyed man and scooped Isabelle up, allowing Draco to hold Max’s hand. Both took turns nudging the two older girls in the right direction.

Returning her book back into its hiding spot, Jasmine stood before the map of the mall. Draco took some time as the girls studied the chart to recover his wits and prepare for the upcoming battle that will be this trip.

Their route planned, Jasmine said, “If we follow this path, we can visit the most stores in the shortest amount of time.”

“Come on guys! This way,” Macy called over her shoulder, already heading toward the first store, a shoe outlet.

Macy’s eyes shot around the room and she asked softly, “How many can we have?”

Draco shrugged. The Malfoy fortune was vast. He could buy everything in the mall, including the mall itself, and still have enough to buy out ten others. The many properties and stocks he owned around the world continued to thrive, despite the war.

“Well, we are shopping to fill up your entire wardrobe for you, so pick the ones you like.”

Macy scrambled toward the shelves, the others followed at a more subdued pace. Draco stayed with the two youngest, herding them into the kids’ section.

They’d searched the shelves for a while, until Draco spotted Max trying to reach a pair of converses on the top shelf. The left shoe had a rainbow design with a white lace, while its counterpart was white with a rainbow lace and sole.

By the time Draco had the correct size down and helped Max into them, Isabelle called out to him for attention. Looking over to the girl, he found her struggling to walk in shiny, pink, seven-and-a-half centimeter heels.

“Look, Draco, they’re so pretty!”

“No, just no,” he said, confused about where she had gotten them.

“B-but,” she stuttered, looking up sadly at Draco. Looking around for something that could stop the impending tears, he saw a pair of trainers.

He grabbed them from the shelf, hoping that Isabelle would like them more than the heels.

“How about theses, Kiki? Look, they’re pink, and they light up.” He finished the statement by hitting the shoes together, causing the lights on the soles to flash.

Isabelle stepped out of the heels and rushed to Draco, saying, “I love-love them.”

Gathering the two’s chosen shoes, they went in search for the others. They finally found Jasmine and Thomas sitting with their shoe selection sprawled around them. In Jasmine's lap was a pair of light blue Vans, and Thomas had on a pair of gray Nike sneakers and black converses.

“Where’s Macy?” Draco asked. Simultaneously, Jasmine and Thomas pointed toward the other end of the isle.

Hearing her name Macy turned from the mirror to the group. On her feet, she wore two different types of boots.

“She’s already picked out three other pairs.” Jasmine nods at Macy’s pile.

“Jasmine, how many times do I have to tell you? A person needs shoes for every occasion. Which include athletics, formal, casual, and semi-formal attire,” Macy chided, using her fingers to count them off.

Both Jasmine and Thomas rolled their eyes, giving Draco identical looks of ‘ _See what we had to deal with this whole time?’_

“Draco, you’re someone who appreciates the finer things. Which do you prefer?” Macy asked, modeling off the shoes by turning her body left then right. Both shoes were stylish, one reached mid-calf with no heel. The other boot was ankle-height, with a slight heel.

“The taller boots are best. They can be worn for casual and semi-formal events.”

“I knew you would understand.” She took off both shoes and added the pair of boots to her pile. “OK I’m ready.”

“Finally,” Thomas groaned, causing Macy to stick her tongue out at him.

Once kids finished gathering their shoes, they brought them to the service desk to pay. Looking down his nose at the cashier when he saw her judgmental look for the kids' untidy appearance.

The next few hours were spent following their route moving in and out of different clothing stores. Only stopping at other shops if the kids found them interesting.

Jasmine wanted to spend some time in a bookstore, a two stories tall shop, to buy a few of her own books. Draco used that tome to look for children books for Max and Isabelle. His library was sorely lacking literature of that level. Macy and Thomas were even able to find a book or two for themselves.

Thomas also acquired a sketchpad, drawing pencils, charcoal, and two felt-tip pens, which an employee claimed all beginner artists needed. As the group left the arts and crafts store, Draco realized this was the most excited he'd ever seen the boy.

“Do you know how hard it is to draw with a quill?” Thomas questioned when asked about it his bag, now full of materials, clutched close to his chest. “These muggle inventions called ‘pencils’ are amazing.”

Macy wanted to spend the rest of their time in a store filled with makeup products. It was here that Draco felt like he needed to restrict the purchases slightly; Macy was only thirteen, after all. Eventually, she convinced him to buy her a small collection, if she promised not to go too overboard with it.

Max and Isabelle loved the toy store. Isabelle ran around pulling stuffed animals off the shelves while Max examined the dragon figurines. He chose five of his favorites and carried them around in his arms until it was time to purchase them.

In the same store, Jasmine found two one-thousand-piece puzzles that she could work on. One was a picture of a bunch of cats and the other was of a castle surrounded by a green meadow with flowers blooming in it.

Macy and Thomas were looking at the board games. They decided in a card game called _Uno!_ and a board game called _Snakes and Ladders_ (because they were good Slytherins and needed a game where a snake could eat you).

Making a quick stop at a deserted corner half-way through their shopping trip, Draco shrink their many bags, so they could walk around more freely.

Once everyone had found nine to ten casual outfits, some formal clothing, and several sets of pajamas, they called the trip a success. Even Draco couldn't resist the temptation, getting several articles of clothing for himself. Shoving their shrunken purchases into their pockets, the group headed to the food court for an early dinner.

Draco didn’t understand how muggles could stand such greasy food, although the kids didn’t seem to mind. Thomas scarfed down a slice of pizza that had a layer of grease coating the top and the three girls decided to get burgers and fries that left their fingers sticky and wet. While Draco and Max opted to eat Chinese food, the least greasy option in all the choices.

Max tried to imitate Draco by attempting to eat his orange chicken with chopsticks but found the task too difficult and switched to a fork. Draco assured the boy that it took a while to master the utensils and that the more he practiced, the better he’d become. This managed to lift the boy’s spirit, and he continued with his meal happily.

* * *

 

They were once more on the train heading back to Malfoy Manor. Unlike the relaxed atmosphere they'd experienced on the way to London, the air was tense between the six passengers. Every pair of eyes skimmed over the group of people, untrusting.

When they had finally claimed a cluster of seats on the busy train, Thomas withdrew something from his pocket and slammed it on the table in front of everyone. He removed the hand, revealing a colorful stack of cards that had _Uno!_ scrawled across the back of each.

Little did they know that they’d soon experience the taste of betrayal because of this seemingly innocent game. The rules were fairly simple, so it wasn’t long before they were flying through rounds and the game was getting cutthroat.

This all started when Jasmine threw a red reverse on the pile, forcing Draco to play the only red in his hand, a plus two.  He felt slightly bad for Max who was on the receiving end of this card, but in this game, he’d take no prisoners. But then Max also laid down a plus two, followed by Isabelle, and then Thomas. 

When Macy presented the group with one of her own, Draco felt a ball of dread in the pit of his stomach.

“How is that even possible?” he asked in disbelief as the others laughed, having escaped punishment. And that's when the stare down between Jasmine and Draco began.

Draco glared at Jasmine, who gazed right back. “Don’t you dare! I swear Jasmine if you-” He cut off his statement as Jasmine played her own plus two on top of Macy’s.

Reluctantly picking up his twelve cards, Draco said seriously, “You better pray it doesn't reverse, Jasmine. Because, I have an arsenal here with your name on it.”

That hand lasted for another hour. As the hand dragged on, everyone just wanted the game to end. They began to help whoever was close to winning.

Ultimately, Jasmine won the 'fun game.'  Draco disagreed, mumbling that it was 'a game from his own personal hell." Nonetheless, he still demanded a rematch as they exited the train and began the short trek to the Manor.

Their bags, once enlarged, took up the table. A few threatened to fall, hanging precariously on the edge. Only Draco’s quick wand work saved them from falling to the ground.

Thomas rushed outside with his new art supplies to sketch one of the albino peacocks, calling back that he'd take the rest to his room later.

Jasmine and Macy gathered their things to take them to their rooms.

Draco helped Max and Isabelle with their bags, levitating the clothes as the children carried their toys. Both refused to allow their brand-new playthings out of their hands. He set Max’s bags outside the door, so he could stash Isabelle’s clothes in her wardrobe first. Max simply continued to his room to find a place for his dragons.

The blonde man used a simple spell that hung the little girl’s clothes in the closet, while she organized her stuffed animals on the bed, faced toward her. Once they were all placed to her satisfaction, she began to pace in front of them like a general in front of her army. She was still explaining the rules of the room to her new friends of when Draco left the room: no being mean to each other, clean up after yourself, and no staying up past bedtime.

Draco entered Max’s room, weighed down by tons of bags and prepared to organize them once more, but seeing the small boy brought him up short. Max was sitting at the desk, the five newly bought dragons lined up in front of him. His left hand picking idly at the healing cuts, his teeth worrying his bottom lip; the boy didn't seem aware of his habits.

Setting his burden down, Draco approached the child. Placing a hand over the abused forearm to stop the subconscious movements.

Brown eyes looked up at him as he asked, “What’s bothering you Max?”

Max looked to the figurines fretfully. “I don’t know how to order them. I can sort them by color, but then their sizes are all mixed up, but if I sort them by weight, then the dragon's lengths are all off. I don’t know what to do.”

Draco thought about this seriously; it clearly mattered quite a bit to the younger male if it caused him this much anxiety.

“Well,” Draco said, absentmindedly stroking the skin under his thumb, “what if we made a plan together so one day they’ll can be sorted by size, the next by color, and so on and so forth?”

“We can do that?”

“Of course. These are your dragons and they’ll be here every day, so you can have them lined up in any way you want, whenever you want them.” With that, the two planned out a schedule that Max liked. By the time they were done, Max had visibly relaxed. The boy gave Draco a giant grin as they moved on to the organizing the clothes like Max wanted.

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t having a good night’s sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw an image of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort Draco cursed himself. He’s dead, despite the phantom pain he felt on his left forearm during nights like this; he shouldn't be afraid anymore. The grisly man would always have Nagini coiled around his feet and remained silent. He’d look down at Draco from his perch and lift a single finger.

Nagini would then leap, jaws gaping. She'd be close enough that Draco could count the scales on her face and see the poison dripping off her fangs. The dream always ended there, with Draco jumping out of bed, arms raised in defense, his breathing labored.

But he still tried to go back to sleep. Draco was drifting between awake and asleep when he heard the door creak open. The light from the hall fell across his eyelids.

He opened his eyes to slivers, feeling crusty and heavy at this late time. Staring back at him was Isabelle, peeking over the side of the bed. She had wet streaks on her cheeks, eyes puffy and red from her fists rubbing at them. Her hair was messy and knotted.

“Draco?” she croaked, lower lip trembling. He sat up and pulled her toward him as soon as he saw this.

“Oh Kiki, what happened?” he asked, rubbing her back.

“Scared, had a bad dream,” she responded, head in the crook of his neck. Draco winced in sympathy. Dreams were no cakewalk, even for an adult. Imagining the horrors Isabelle's mind could from her experiences, he couldn't help hugging the girl tighter to his chest.

“I know just the thing to help,” he said, throwing the covers off.

The two stepped down the stairs toward the kitchen to make some warm milk. The beverage always helped calm him down as a child.

He waved a wand at the candles to light up the way as he walked. When they arrived at the dining room, he just-about jumped a meter in the air when the light revealed a figure sitting at the table.

Macy looked a ghost, with her pale face and dark, purple bags under her hazel eyes. Her hair uncombed and tangled as if she tossed and turned the whole night, until she decided to venture here.

Her eyes squinted in the sudden light. She brought the steaming cup of tea, wrapped tightly in both hands, closer to her chest.

“Merlin, Macy! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing down here in the dark?”

She shrugged. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“I see.” Draco set Isabelle down on the seat beside Macy. “I’ll be right back.”

He poured the milk in a cup, adding a dash of honey and cinnamon. Casting a warming charm on it, an idea began to form in his mind.

He called for Mittsy to initiate the plan.

Draco gave Isabelle the warm milk and rubbed her back as she drank deeply from the mug. Macy sipped at her own cup, and the three of them sat in silence until Mittsy reappeared in front of them.

“Master it all be ready.”

“Thank you Mittsy. You can go back to bed,” he said, lifting Isabelle once more and leaving the empty cup on the table. “Let’s go, Kiki.” Looking back at Macy, who had a look of surprise when Draco gestured at her to follow them, “You too, Macy. Come on.”

Too tired to argue, Macy followed the two to the living room. In the center of the room, before the unlit fireplace was a pile of blankets and pillows. The remaining three members of their group, Max, Jasmine, and Thomas, stood beside it.

Max looked dead on his feet, swaying side to side with eyes half shut. Jasmine inspected the mound of blankets and pillows with interest; Thomas looked mad.

The angry teen opened his mouth, ready to deliver a scathing remark to the older man when he walked in. That was until he caught sight of Isabelle and Macy, and his anger quickly cooled into concern.

Thomas strode to his sister’s side, standing protectively beside her. He grasped her upper arm, offering the little comfort he could to the upset girl.

“What happened?” He demanded urgently.

“Just a bad night,” Draco answered. “I’m sure we've all had them, with what we’ve been through.”

With the silence that followed that statement, he assumed he had hit the nail on the head.

“For that, I'm proposing Code Insomniac. If any of us are having a particularly bad night or if you don’t feel like sleeping alone, call a Code Insomniac. Mittsy will gather us, along with all the pillows and blankets in the house so we can sleep down here.”

“We’ll use these to build a makeshift mattress to sleep on?” Jasmine asked. At Draco’s nod, she walked over to the pile and pulled out a single pillow. Throwing it to the side, she said, “I call being on one edge. I need room, so I can sleep.”

Thomas was the next to move toward the blankets. “Well. I need to be on the other edge. My limbs are the longest and I doubt you all want me in the center kicking you.”

The rest of the kids jumped into action. Macy joined the other teenagers at the pile and began to help dismantle it. Isabelle climbed on the couch, calling out orders for the construction of the bed. Max tested every pillow by squeezing them in his arms in a giant hug and pressing his face into them. Finding the softest pillow of them all, he laid it down at the head of the makeshift bed for his use. Then continued the search so that everyone had a Max-approved pillow.

Draco watched the scene unfold, amazed at how fast the five accepted his idea. A pillow smacking him in the face interrupted his thoughts. The unexpectedness of the attack caused him to stumble back a few steps.  Looking up, he saw Thomas with a satisfied smirk on his face and a hand fisted on his hip.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help us, old man?”

Scowling, Draco threw the pillow back right as Jasmine walked between a couple of pillows in her arms. His throw hit the unintended target on the side of her head. At Jasmine's astonished face, Macy let out a high-pitched laugh.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” Jasmine frowned, launching one of her pillows at Macy, who caught it, using it to smack the blonde girl.

This was the beginnings of an epic pillow fight between them all. Max tried to build himself a fort to avoid the conflict entirely. Which worked until Isabelle destroyed the structure with one well-aimed throw. Seeing his haven in shambles, Max joined the fray. Grabbing a pillow to chase Isabelle up the couch, before she flung herself off with a cry of “Thomas!” latching on the other boy’s back.

Distracting the tall boy long enough so both Macy and Draco landed a hit to his chest and stomach. That is, until Thomas and Isabelle started to work together. Thomas swung his pillow defending from below and Isabelle tossed pillows from above giving them aerial advantage.

In the wake of this team up, the others admitted defeat, and construction continued until everyone was satisfied with their creation.

Draco laid in the center of the group, staring up at the dark ceiling. He knew none of the others were sleeping yet. On his left, Max lay snuggled into his side, but his breathing was too heavy for him to be asleep. Isabelle, tucked on his other side, kept shifting her hands and fingers around as if she was a conductor. Beside her, Macy toss and turned. Every now and then, Thomas would give her a nudge when her movements disturbed his sleep.  Jasmine might have been sleeping - if it wasn’t for her slight movements Draco could see out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, since no one is actually asleep, how about I tell a story?” Draco announced to the darkness.

“Yes! A story,” Isabelle agreed.

“I’m too old for a story,” Thomas said but rolled to face the rest of the group.

“When I was born my grandfather, Cygnus Black III, gave me this,” Draco said pulling out an astrolabe pendant. It was old and clearly well loved. The pendent was circular and made with the finest medals, its design was intricate and complex.

Removing it from around his neck, Draco continued, “He said it was to remind me that though I’m a Malfoy, I also come from the noble House of Black.”

He muttered the charm, _Stellae,_ to activate the gift. The pendant gave off a soft glow before it seemingly expanded.

The once dark room was alighted with points of light surrounding the six people. There was a collective intake of air from the unexpected viewers at the wondrous sight. Draco smiled; it had been too long since he had seen this.

“You see, most of the members of the House of Black were named after stars,” Draco said.

“See the brightest star in the sky? It’s called the Dog Star, or Sirius. My cousin was named after it,” he said, pointing to the correct star.

“My Aunt Andromeda got her name from this constellation,” he said, tracing the outline of princess Andromeda. “It’s also called the Chained Maiden, since the princess was chained as a sacrifice for her mother’s boasting. Luckily, a young hero came along to rescue her.”

He continued to point out the different stars and constellations that shared a name with his relatives. Such as the star Regulus and the constellations of Cygnus and Orion.

Draco tried to keep his voice low and steady to lull them all to sleep, but Max interrupted him with a question.

“Do you have a star named after you?”

“I was named after a constellation, and it is my favorite story of them all,” he said, ignoring Thomas’ snort of “it would be.”

“Draco is Latin for dragon. Those nine stars there make up the Draco constellation. It's theorized that the constellation is Laden, the dragon tasked to protect the garden of Hesperides where the golden apples grew. Hera, Queen of the gods, placed him among the stars for his loyalty after Hercules defeated the dragon for his twelve labors. If you look just above Laden’s head, you’ll see Hercules’ foot.”

“You said Hercules had twelve labors he had to complete?” Jasmine asked.

This launched the story of Hercules’ brave deeds that King Eurystheus tasked him as punishment for murdering his own wife and kids.

Draco’s arm stayed up as he traced and followed Hercules’ journey using the stars. Tracing the constellations that belonged to the labors that Hercules had to do. He'd made it to the eighth labor, the flesh-eating horses, when he noticed the stillness that followed deep sleep.

Looking around, Draco saw Max asleep, curled into his side, and Isabelle’s limbs spread all over the place. Macy laid on her back, mouth open softly snoring, Jasmine had one hand under her head and the other grasping the blanket to her chin. Thomas was semi-awake. He had one eye slightly opened, gaze on Draco. The other closed, squished against the pillow.

“You didn’t finish the story,” Thomas said, words slurred slightly from tiredness.

“I’m sure there’ll be plenty of time for me to finish it later. Now sleep.”

“I wanted to know how he got the horses to the king.” But as he said this his eyelid slid the rest of the way shut and he was asleep. Draco shut off the astrolabe and returned it to its rightful place against his chest. Closing his eyes, he soon followed the others into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, I hope every one enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. My family and I actually had an Uno game that lasted for two hours, and my mom described it as her personal hell so that's for you mom. haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for all the love for this fic, I really appreciate all of the comments and kudos! Here's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

The next morning, Draco stood at the mirror appraising his reflection. He looked wrecked. Eyes red with dark bags, evidence of the late night. His hair damp from the shower and mussed from the towel clenched in one fist. The blond locks tickled his cheeks where they rested, moving with the man’s slight motions.

Nothing’s changed about him. The same eyes, same white- blonde hair, same thin face, and sharp nose. Nothings. Different.

He looks the same as when he was that stupid, naïve teenager. Back when he thought his parents could do no wrong; that they would always do what’s best for him. But looking into grey eyes and thinking about last night, Draco had a realization.

He _wasn’t_ the same.

It took him standing there in front of the mirror, hands braced on the marble surface to come to this epiphany. A scene so like the one in sixth year, but this time was different as well.

Before, when he thought of the future and what he was doing caused him to sob, but now the same thought brought a hopeful smile on his face.

Maybe the hero won’t barge in, a curse on his lips, ready to vanquish the enemy, but that's not what Draco needed.

There was no one left to fear. He couldn’t change his past, but he can choose how to live in the present. So, he had better make each decision count.

Draco decided that he has grown up and would probably continue to grow as a person, so it was time to show the world that change. That he was no longer letting the war, or his past mistakes hold him back. He was done regretting and feeling sorry for himself. It was time to move on and live his life in his way; not the way of his parents or that of a madman.

He was free to make his own decisions and beliefs based on his experiences.

Summoning his hair trimming kit, Draco brought the razor to the side of his head and flipped the switch. Buzzing filled the room, and soon delicate blonde locks fell to the floor.

* * *

 

They were staring, it was making his skin crawl. Draco ran a hand through his new cut feeling the soft, recently shaved hair. The sides and back were cut short, while the top was kept long an loose, letting it swoop back.

The five kids were already sitting at the table. Already eating, Draco noted glumly, they hadn’t even waited for him.

“What are you all looking at?” He asked, pretending to not know exactly why they were.

“You cut your hair.” Jasmine remarks looking surprised.

“Why?” Macy says.

“You guys are making me feel like it was a mistake.” Draco said feeling rebuffed, and slightly amused.

“I like it.” Isabelle says, emphasizing the _I_ in the statement.

“So, do I. It looks so cool.” Max quickly agrees.

“Thank you! That’s why you two are my favorites.” Draco says and gave them a hug. Isabelle giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, while Max went bright red with a stuttered, “Your welcome.”

He playfully stuck out his tongue at the three teens when stepping away from Isabelle and Max.

“Oh, that’s mature.” Thomas says with a laugh.

“I don’t pretend to be.” The blonde bantered back, then sat ready for breakfast.

With a sly look, the begets how the rest of Draco’s day would go, Macy opens her mouth.

“I think Draco’s ready to go hunting for a date.” Then started to mockingly make kissy faces toward Draco.

“What’s a date?” Isabelle asks Thomas, who answers the girl saying. “It’s when two people want to get to know one another better, so they go out to places. Like the forbidden forest or the owlery.

What kind of dates has Thomas been on, Draco thought appalled. He’s going to need to talk to the boy and tell him those are not places to take anyone. And if they were the ones bringing him to those places he should run in the other direction.

Isabelle looks at Draco excitedly, “Can we go on a date?”

Before he can answer Macy says, “No honey, a date is for people who want to fu-“

“Macy!” Draco practically shrieks, then in a more hushed tone, “How’d you even know that, your thirteen!”

She shrugs and bits into a piece of French toast, “People talk.”

“You know it’s common for those of both sexes to preen while looking for a partner. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”  Jasmine interjects, Draco stares at her, eyes wide.

“What? I read.”

Max leans close to Isabelle and whispers, “Can I go on the date with Draco too?”

“We all can go on the date, that way it’ll be more fun!” Isabelle cheered.

“No one is going on a date. I wanted a change.” Draco announces, frustrated with the conversation. Putting a pout on Isabelle’s face.

The rest of the meal was filled with jokes about his haircut. They call it playful teasing, Draco calls it harassment. While Isabelle continued to pout from his rejection and Max sat looking sad.

Draco kept apologizing to them, ignoring the comments regarding his nonexistent love life. Max and Isabelle wouldn't accept the apologizes until he agreed to go on a date.

Thomas started to make fake whipping noises. To get him to cut it out Draco hissed, “This is your fault for tell them what a date was!”

This elicited a laugh from the three.

“Technically, it was Macy who brought it up.” Jasmine says between laughing. Draco’s head met the table, he could feel his life span shorten as he continued to argue with these people.

* * *

 

After that annoying morning, he really didn’t need this right now. He thought as he took in the appearances of the two Aurors at his doorstep. One who he’d rather never to see again.

When Mittsy had told him that Senior Auror Terrence McClain and Junior Auror Harry Potter were walking up his pathway, he thought she'd taken a few of his hallucinogenic potions. But here they are.

Terrence McClain was an older man, skin worn and wrinkled, his spine curved with age. His voice crackled like that of burning wood from smoking for most of his life.

Standing beside him, almost a head taller than his older partner was Harry Sodding Potter.

And Merlin did he look good, blast him. He’d gotten taller and broader. Not quite as tall as Draco, mind you, he still had half an inch on the brunette.

While Draco’s muscles were lean, Harry’s were more pronounced. It was evident in the way his robes would tighten with the young Auror's movements. Draco begrudgingly conceited a point to Potter in his mental tally system.

If Potter were anyone else, he wouldn't hesitate for a second to go out with the man. But unfortunately for Draco’s libido, this was Harry “I’m better than everyone else” Potter. Harry “I can beat you at everything” Potter. Harry “Green eyes as bright as an Avada Kedavra” Potter. Harry “messy hair, chiseled jaw, sun kissed skin, red lips… Draco mentally shook himself before his mind could wandered farther.

McClain was the first of the three to speak up. “Mr. Malfoy, the DMLE have received some concerning reports that you're harboring a group of dark wizards.”

“Well, I’m not so you two have a great afternoon and I’ll just...” Draco begins to close the door.

“They’re saying you’re starting a new Dark Order.” Potter’s words froze Draco, the door half closed.

Glaring at the Aurors Draco replied, “Did your reports tell you that the oldest of these “Dark wizards” is barely fifteen years old.”

By the way, McClain coughed in his hand and Harry shifted his feet, they did not.

“That- That doesn’t matter. You were one when you were sixteen.” Harry lashed out.

“I was declared innocent. You do remember, right Potter? You were there after all.” Draco grounded out, teeth clenched. Harry was at a loss of words at that, so Draco continued, “So unless you’re here to arrest me I want you both off my property.” Then slammed the door shut.

But McClain called through the door, “Mr. Malfoy, please. As part of the release deal, your place of residence is susceptible to random inspections for dark magic.”

Draco closed his eyes and rested his head against the door, weighing the pros and cons of keeping it shut forever. Reluctantly, he re-opened the door to admit the two and led them into the tea room.

“Mittsy could you go and inform the kids of our guests." Rolled his eyes as Potter's eyes hardened when his house elf appeared. “And could you tell them to meet us here. Thank you.”

“Right away Master.” Then she was gone.

“You still have house elves? How pathetic.” Potter mutters, which Draco ignored. He knew the other man was just trying to rile him up hoping for an excuse to bring him into the DMLE.

“Can I get either of you some tea?” He asks, honey-sweet. McClain accepted with a head bow, Harry remained silent which he took as a no.

Draco rushed to the kitchen and prepped the kettle for tea. The small tremors of his hands made the task difficult; he clenched them to try to steady himself.

Damn, He’d honestly forgot all about that term in his release. Until next year, the Ministry could barge into his home and anything was found that they didn’t like he’d be dragged away in chains. The kettle whistled, causing Draco to jump.

He just had that revelation this morning, it wasn’t time to cower like before. This was his chance to prove to them that he changed. Picking up the tea cup, Draco hoped that Potter could look past their history to see that.

The kids were already in the tea room when he arrived. Thomas had placed himself in front of the others, eyeing the Aurors with suspicion.

“Draco what’s happening?” Thomas asked when he caught sight of the man entering.

“These Aurors are here to talk to you all. This is Auror Potter and Auror McClain. They are Thomas, Jasmine, Macy, Maximus, and Isabelle.” He said indicating each person.

“Nice to meet you all.” Harry said with a disarming smile. Although, it didn't seem to soften the kids any.

“My partner and I will need to talk to them alone.” McClain addressed Draco.

“Absolutely not! You can't interrogate a minor without their guardian present. And as I am their guardian,” Draco left the statement open, letting the others fill in the blank.

“We can if it’s the guardian that is under suspicion of abusing said minors,” Potter replied, smug.

“And if I was sure that your goal was to protect them instead of trying to discredit me, I would let you.” Draco said voice increasing as he stepped closer to the other man.

“What exactly are you accusing me of Malfoy?” Harry asked darkly.

Before Draco could start listing the accusations, starting with the letter A, a laugh rang out. The three adults turn to the owner of the noise and saw Macy's frame shake in mirth.

“Sorry, but the thought of Draco hurting us." More laughter erupted from her. "I’ve seen puppies that were more ferocious. He’s all bark.”

The image of Draco as a puppy, barking, sent Jasmine into her own fits of laughter and Thomas gave out a loud snort. Not wanting to be left out, Isabelle let out a boisterous and fake laugh.

Max looked to the laughing individuals hoping for a hint about what was so funny. Unable to find any, he looked up at Draco confused and shrugs.

Watching this, Draco felt strangely offended at the remark, causing his nose to lift in the air. But the look on the savior's face went along way to soothe over the damage to his ego. It seems Potter hasn’t been able to curb that short temper of his.

“What is so funny?” The green-eyed man growled, his dark aura stopping the laughter.

“You know what I find funny,” Thomas spoke up. The teen stared defiantly into the eyes of the man who defeated the darkest wizard of their time. “That you came here accusing someone of a crime with no proof. He took us in and fed and clothed us.” He finished in whispered disbelief, with a gasp and a hand over his mouth.

Jasmine punctuated this with, “Oh the horror.”

“But when we spent weeks locked in a room at the Ministry, were we treated with kindness? No! They passed us off to an orphanage, where we were abused by the kids and adults there. The Ministry officials that came to check on us refused to listen to our pleads. They only held scorn and contempt for us, leaving no hope left. So, don’t come here pretending that you care now.”

“You don’t know him like I do. He aligned with Voldemort, and never had anything good to say. You want me to believe that’s the kind of person who should be raising kids.” Harry exclaimed.

“If I may, Auror Potter.” Jasmine said, adjusting her glasses, “I wasn’t privy to your fights at school, but I’ve heard of your rivalry and Draco’s bullying tendencies. In fact, when Draco revealed himself I was prepared to run. But after diner with everyone I thought one night wouldn’t hurt, and one night turned to two and here we are. I never met the Draco you knew but the man I know is not him.”

Draco felt a tug on his hand, where Isabelle was pulling on his fingers. “Are they being mean? She asked worriedly, before he could give an answer, she was yelling at the Aurors.

“Stop! Draco’s my friend and I love him so stop being mean.” Clutching his hand tighter, as if to squeeze the others harsh words away.

Another small voice spoke up from his other side. “Leave him alone. I want to stay with Draco.” Max said, standing behind Draco, his shaky hands tangled in the blonde’s robes.

Letting out a sigh, McClain stood with some difficulty, “Come Harry, we should go.”

“You can’t be serious! What about them?” Harry gestured to the group, “we can leave them here with Malfoy.”

McClain gave his protege a stern look, “Harry, despite your many achievements you can’t go do what you want. Besides, I see no crime here. When you’ve been in this line of work as long as I have, you’ll start to get a feeling about these things. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for the tea and I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Draco gave them a short nod, a hand on Max’s head and the other still in Isabelle’s grasp.

“Mittsy can show you the way out.” With that the house elf appeared and with a, “Exit be this way,” the two were gone.

Draco felt the tension in his body drain away. “Thank you, guys. I wasn’t sure how to approach the situation without sending Potter in a rage. That was always something I was good at.” He said, eyes suspiciously wet. He lifted the two children into his arms.

“We have your back.” Macy said, wrapping her arms around the three.

“Uh, I’m not really one for group hugs.” Draco voiced stiffly.

“Is that so.” Thomas said, and evil glint in his eyes. The boy wrapped one arm around Jasmine and dragged her into the group hug. She complained but went with little resistance. Thomas' tall frame dwarfed the rest, staying like that until Draco relaxed into the hold.

* * *

 

It’s been a week since the confrontation with Potter and Draco had been tense every minute of it. He’d half convinced himself that Potter was going to retract his testimony and he will be back in cuffs, waiting for an available cell in Azkaban.

Even the kids have noticed his mood. They kept trying to distract him, Isabelle and Max keep inviting him to tea parties. And Macy would ask for his advice on songs she was writing, “They don’t sound right when I try to sing them. I need your help.”

But it was Jasmine who snapped him out of his paranoid state, the day before.

“They’ll come, or they won’t there is no sense in worrying about something that might never happen.”

It was such a simple thought, but true. And surprisingly enough it did make him feel more at ease. So, he informed everyone that he was going to try to relax by doing something that he hadn’t done in a while, yoga.

He began when he was fourteen with his mother. When Narcissa returned after a visit from France, she’d introduced Draco to the exercise. She said that it was good for the mind, body, and spirit; Draco loved it.

Before the war, Draco used to do an hour of yoga a day, even at Hogwarts. He would sneak out after dinner and do his favorite poses in the fresh air at a deserted part of the grounds.

He received an enthusiastic response from everyone at the recommendation. They encouraged and expressed interest in the activity. Even Thomas said that he’d join Draco, which was a testament to how on edge he'd been.

Draco told them it wasn’t necessary for them to join. He appreciated the gesture, but they didn’t have to if they didn’t want to.

Thomas responded, “We all could do with a little relaxing.” Which had everyone nodding in agreement.

“If you all insist, then I recommend clothing that can give you a wide range of movement.”

Then they all split up to get their outfits. Draco had changed into a muggle work out clothing, when Mittsy came to inform him he had a visitor.

And that brings us here, Draco staring at Potter, who once again stood at his door, arms crossed and sans Auror robes.

“What are you doing here?” Draco exclaimed.

“Look Malfoy, Terrence may have been fooled by your whole innocent act but I’m not!” The brunette hadn't looked at the other, instead inspected the engravings on the door frame.

“You’re not dressed in you Auror robes,” Draco observed, sizing up the man.

When a thought struck him, “You’re not supposed to be here are you?”

Potter’s eyes finally fell on Draco, green eyes like acid, “Malfoy, that’s none of- What are you wearing?”

Harry’s eyes, once slits, were now wide taking in the sight of Draco Malfoy. Hair styled, a baggy gray shirt on that revealed his collar bones and a generous portion of his chest. The shirt brushed his upper thighs where it met a pair of tight elastic pants that were tie dyed dark purple and black. To finish it off he was barefoot.

“Seriously, what do you want from me? If you were so sure of my evilness, then why’d you testify for me?” Draco yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

“uh, your outfit?” Potter said, dazed.

“I can’t talk to idiots.” Draco said, a hand to a temple. He walked away, breaking whatever trance that fell over Potter. And he was quick to chase after the other man.

“Wait, I’m not done talking to you.”

“Well, I’m done talking to you.” Draco called back, picking up the pace. Hopefully, Boy Wonder would get lost then eventually leave or get kicked out but Mittsy.

Draco dashed into the garden where everyone was already gathered in their most comfortable attire.

“Where have you been, we’ve been waiting for ages.” Isabelle said, bounding to Draco to grab his hand.

“Nowhere important. Now let’s-” he was cut off by a shout of “Malfoy” from behind him. Harry stood there panting for air, a hand resting against the door frame.

“Shouldn’t an Auror be in better shape? Did you run around the whole Manor?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You shut your mouth. I said we need to talk.”

“And _we_ need to start our workout.” The blonde said gesturing to the kids, “So, if you want to talk it’s going to have to wait until afterward.”

Draco smirked he could almost hear potter grinding his teeth.

“Is he going to join us?” Max asked, scared by the angry aura the other man was exuding.

“Oh no buddy,” Thomas began, resting a hand on the gingers shoulder, then with a devious smile toward the Auror. “With the way he is breathing I doubt he works out much.”

“That's true, you don’t get a body like that if you exercise regularly,” Macy accused, eyes falling to Harry’s stomach and shook her head sadly.

Which was a goddamn lie, with how Potter’s shirt hugged his arms and torso, the Auror had one amazing body. At least to Draco’s expert eye.

Bless the siblings, they were egging Potter on, but they didn’t know what they had done. Draco could practically hear what little common-sense the man had leave and by the looks of it the Boy Who Lived was about to do something stupid.

“Oh really. Go on show me what to do and I’ll be running laps around you all in no time.”

“We’re doing yoga.” Isabelle supplied helpfully.

All his bravo seemed to leave him, “Yoga?”

“Yes, yoga, the discipline that includes breath control, simple meditation, and body postures that is used for health and relaxation.” Jasmine stated, she had no doubly looked that up in the time they were getting ready.

“Ya, Jasmine said that it has a lot to do with balance and flexibility. There’s even a pose where you touch your head with your toes by laying on your stomach and bending your back until the two meet.” Thomas mentioned, casually sensing a weakness in Potter.

Draco blinked, surprised at the amount of research they'd done on this topic.

The man paled, but he wouldn’t be Harry Potter if he’d back down from every challenge presented to him.

“T-that sounds fun.”

That's how Harry ended up surrounded these kids and an ex-death eater, standing in the backyard of a place he has despised since the war. Grass crushed under his feet, legs spread apart and arms wide in the warrior two pose.

Now the thing about Harry is that he had come to terms with the fact that he likes the company of both men and women. And since his relationship with Ginny never went anywhere, he’s been able to explore his options. So, he is comfortable admitting when he finds someone attractive.

As he watched Draco Malfoy guide them all gracefully through the poses, ever confident in his abilities without the usual arrogance, he could admit that Malfoy was bloody attractive.

What surprised him was that the blonde never lorded the children's mistakes over them. He would gently manipulate their limbs until they were in the correct position, before returning to his place. At that moment Harry would describe Draco as soft, an adjective he’d never associated with the man before. He was fascinated by this New Malfoy and couldn’t keep his eyes off the man.

Harry wasn’t having too much trouble moving from pose to pose. Sure, he wasn’t as elegant as Malfoy, he was half convinced no one ever would be, but he wasn’t struggling too much. That was until Draco went from the Mountain pose to the Downward Facing Dog and Harry’s brain short circuited. Eyes trained on a certain part of Draco’s anatomy.

Merlin, Harry thought, those pants leave nothing to the imagination. He was busy appreciating Draco’s strong legs, shapely ass, and the little bit of creamy skin that was showing as Draco’s shirt slide down the blonde’s body, when a high-pitched voice ratted him out.

“Draco, Mr. Auror man’s not doing the pose correctly.” Isabelle tattled, drawing all their sights to the man still in mountain pose.

“Really Potter, if you can’t keep up you’re welcome to sit out or better yet leave but stop distracting my kids.” Draco said before continuing to the next pose.

With a bright red face and loud giggles in the background Harry gets into the correct position. God, Malfoy may be one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen and could have walked straight out of one of his wet dreams, but he was still a git.

They were finally done. Max was the only one not resting on the grass. Instead, he’d was passing out water bottles to the exhausted group. When Mittsy turned up with the seven bottles Max immediately claimed the task of giving them out. He handed Draco one and smiled brightly at the head pat he received. That is until he realized there were only two bottles left, one for Harry and one for himself.

Harry gave the boy a smile and held out a hand, understanding that the boy was nervous about him from the time they meet. But instead of walking over to give it to him, Max threw the bottle at Harry; unwilling to get closer to the scary man.

Not expecting this, the bottle hit the man in the chest with a thud and the sound of air leaving his lungs forcible. There was a moment of silence before Draco fell back to the floor laughing.

“What the hell Malfoy,” Harry gasped rubbing his chest, “Are you training them to be prats like you?”

Draco’s mirth was instantly gone. He wrapped both arms around Max, who was staring at Harry mouth open, and pulled him back in his lap keeping a tight hold on him.

“I didn’t mean to. But he’s scary.” Max explained to Draco, a fistful of the blonde’s shirt in his hands.

Then looking at Harry in concern, eyes wet, “I’m sorry! Are you hurt?”

“Of course, he’s not poppet. Mr. Potter is being the one being a prat. It’s his own fault for scaring you, he should know better than to throw blame and call you names.” Draco gave Harry a hard glare and got a contrite look in return.

“He’s right. I’m the one who's sorry. And look I’m fine, it was only a surprise.” Harry said holding up his hands in a surrender position.

“See! But next him don’t throw the object instead roll it to him or place it on the ground for him to get himself.”

Harry gave Draco a _really_ look which went, predictably, ignored.

“Now you all go on Mr. Potter and I have some things to discuss. I’ll head in soon, with luck without the interloper.”

The kids left, with only one look back from Thomas whose expression seem to say, _if you need help just call._

“What did you want to discuss Potter?”

“Like I said earlier, even if no one else believes that you are up to something I think it’s for the best if we keep an eye on you. So, I talked to Kingsley about it, and you’re now looking at your handler.” He said with a smirk.

“Handler? Don’t you Aurors have more important things to do then bother me, like I don’t know catching actual criminals.”

“The Head Auror agreed that I could do this if I don’t let it affect my work in other cases. So, Malfoy you’re stuck with me as your liaison with the Ministry.” He finishes as he stands up.

Draco returned to laying on the ground with a groan. How is this his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a late update life has been seriously busy lately but now hopefully my schedule will become more consistent. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, y'all are amazing as usual, and without further ado here's chapter six. Let me know what you think!

 

Draco sat in his customary place at the small round table in the tea room. A luke- warm cup of white tea grasped loosely in one hand, while the other supported his head. His legs were crossed at the knees, his grey eyes tracking the slow, hypnotic swaying of the hanging branches of the willow tree out of one of the massive windows that lined the wall of the room.

The streaks of morning light that made their way through the window fell on the young man. They caressed his face and body, casting shadows on the floor beside him. Accentuating the strong features of his face and causing his pale hair to glow.

Draco’s cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the sun-rays that had kept him company for his morning tea. It was rare that this part of England had such great weather, normally the sky preferred to grace the land with rain and clouds.

Despite the look of concentration set on his face, Draco wasn’t deep in thought. Instead, his mind was occupied with keeping track of the birds flying around the willow. But since ornithology wasn’t one of Draco’s many skills, he’d had little success in his endeavors.  

One bird caught Draco's attention. It was a small thing with red breast feathers that faded out into a grey-brown color. The bird perched on a branch until a sudden gust of wind prompted it into flight.

Merlin, he was bored. He averted his eyes, so that the living room was now within his line of sight just past the large, open wooden doors.

From there he could see the five children, all in varying positions around the room. Isabelle and Max sat on the rug with their favorite toys scattered in the space between them. Jasmine was once more reading out of a thick, hardcover novel. Gold lines wove together creating a complex pattern on the cover. Her back rested against one arm of the couch and her legs stretched out in front of her; lounging on the couch.

Macy sat beside Jasmine’s feet, her legs crossed beneath her body. She hunched over a parchment that was covered in lines and notes. Occasionally, she would straighten, eyes focused in thought, and a quill tapping her bottom lip leaving ink smears.

The scene could be mistaken for one of the Manor’s moving pictures for all it had changed in the past few days. Although today, Thomas had decided to grace them with his presence; a rare phenomenon to be sure.

He laid on the floor, sketch pad in hand with one of Max’s dragons placed to model for his drawing. Draco was surprised when Thomas had joined them that morning after breakfast. The teenager preferred listening to the radio as it spewed the Quidditch scores for the week in the solitude of his room.  

Setting his now cooled drink aside, Draco stood and strolled into the adjacent room. “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore. We haven’t left the Manor for days. You all barely even go outside. It’s not healthy and I am going stir crazy. We are doing something today, anything! Are there any ideas?” Draco demanded, as he stopped in front of the lot.

“Oh I know, last year a Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop opened up in Diagon Alley. I heard that she now serves these little pink cakes that will bloom as different types of chocolate flowers depending on the customer's mood.” Macy was quick to answer, looking at each person expectantly. No doubt waiting for their agreement.

“No, if I’m forced to go out, it’s going to be to someplace interesting not lame,” Thomas directed that last bit at Macy.

“Madam Puddifoot’s isn’t lame.” She frowned at her brother.

“Last time I was in that shop there were paper hearts and lips enchanted to float around the room,” Thomas said to Draco, straight faced. “One of the lips wouldn’t stop following me around, and it kept waxing poetics about my nose.”

“It was romantic,” Macy haughtily said, “but I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about romance. I bet all you want to do today is go see a Quidditch match.”

“I wish. But there aren’t any matches happening today, besides the only team I’m supporting this season is the Falmouth Falcons. I have a good feeling this year.” He said, almost like a prayer disregarding the fact they hadn’t made it to the final match in the last ten years.

“We could go play at a park and climb trees,” Isabelle supplied, blinking up at Draco a stuffed owl wrapped in her arms.

“Or we could go to the Sanctuary here in England,” Jasmine spoke up, her book tossed aside. “It’s one of the largest zoos in Europe. The place is famous for their many biomes spelled to mimic environments from across the world.”

Draco’s nose wrinkled at the suggestion, he's track record with animals isn't the greatest, but seeing everyone's interest he had to relent. Sighing, the blonde gave the group a nod. They all dashed out the room to prepare for their journey.

What’s the worst that could happen. After all, a Hippogriff had already mauled him nothing else could top that disaster.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the journey to the zoo was a simple one, it was only a Floo trip away. Thomas was the first to go through the fireplace. 

As the oldest of the five kids, he was charged to watch the rest of them until Draco walked through. The tall boy grabbed a fistful of green powder from the obsidian vase that rested atop the fireplace mantel. He walked into the fireplace and with a confidant voice said, “The Sanctuary of Helvellyn.” At the declaration, Thomas threw the Floo powder at his feet producing green flames which consumed him.

Max was next, followed soon by Jasmine, Isabelle, and finally Macy. Draco made sure that each child could correctly pronounce the name of their destination before allowing any of them to go. He heard stories of wizards ending up in the strangest of places if even one syllable was off.

Draco stepped out of the unfamiliar fireplace, noticing that most surfaces of the large room was covered in dark marble. A single pane of glass made up the entire wall across from him, the only place free of the dark decor. This allowed visitors to look out and admire the beautiful view.

That’s where Draco found the group of kids, all gathered around the crowded windows to stare out.

Isabelle pressed her face and hands against the glass, leaving smudges on the otherwise spotless surface. Jasmine pointed into the distance, describing the masterful work of the spells to Thomas and Max who listened attentively to her. 

Macy was too focused on brushing off soot that had fallen on her clothes to look out the window in amazement.

The room was set into the side of a mountain showing off a perfect view of the Sanctuary below. Large domes could be seen caused by spells that preserve the biomes within. Keeping the climate as close to the creature’s natural environment would be. From where they stood, the people below were nothing but tiny specs moving throughout the zoo.

The ride down into the park was surprisingly bumpy. Draco leaned against the side of the swaying vehicle, eyes squeezed shut and his breath released heavily from his nose. Merlin, they had magic at their fingertips was it so hard to make the ride smoother. Even the thestral carts weren’t this bad.

Of course, Isabelle had the time of her life as they traveled down the mountainside. She pretended that they were in the middle of an earthquake. Max was soon roped into the game, he was the citizen-in-distress that Isabelle was to save.

Draco's stomach felt as if it were trying to leave his body through his throat every time he looked out to the moving landscape. He didn’t know how the others could handle it.

The cart came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain and a disembodied voice warned of the slight step to the ground. Draco gratefully set foot back on solid land.

Obnoxiously happy music accosted the group as they walked away from the transit line. The music would be overpowered, every now and then, by the screams of excited children. Draco took a second to recover to ensure that his lunch wasn’t going to reappear. Isabelle tugged at his shirt signaling the end of his break.

“Let’s go in there!” She was pointing at a building that had all kinds of fish magicked to swim around the front. Every now and then, a shark would appear and try to swallow the door leading within.

“Wow! That’s pretty cool.” Thomas commented, giving Draco a narrowed eyed look at the older man’s astonishment at his remark. “What?”

“Nothing.” Draco said, starting to walk to the building. Thomas acts so mature sometimes that Draco has a hard time remembering that he’s only fifteen.

He studies the three teenagers as they walked ahead of him, they all acted older than their age would dictate. All Draco worried about at that age was if his mother's package of baked goods would arrive that day or his next step to annoy Potter.

Jasmine was the first to reach the door and held it open for everyone to enter. Draco began the lecture he'd prepared, “Remember don’t talk to strangers, keep in pairs, and if you get lost find someone with a blue shirt with a large whale on it.”

Draco had to yell the last part to the group as they scattered around to observe the different tanks. Draco followed them, making sure to locate each one of his charges as he went.

Macy knelt beside Isabelle pointing at the fishes swimming by. Draco saw Thomas and Max heading toward the entryway with a sign above that read, _Shark Tank._

A bright light coming from Draco’s left distracted him from locating Jasmine. The room was completely dark room except for a cylindrical tank full of glowing jellyfish, floating lazily around.

He stood there mesmerized by the gelatin- like creatures, until the sound of a camera distributed his concentration. The blonde’s head jerked to look at the intruder, who turned out to be Jasmine. She held an old camera in hand and was inspecting the picture she had just taken.

“Draco.” Jasmine says in greeting, not looking at the other and continued to take photos of the jellyfish.

“Jasmine, w- you,” Draco started, trying to collect his words. When his eyes fell to the instrument in her hands he wound up saying, “Where’d you get that?”

Jasmine’s attention left the tank and focused on Draco. “It was in the library, so I grabbed it on the way out.”

“And you didn't think to ask the owner if that was OK?” Draco asked, gesturing to himself when he said owner.

“It was all dusty. I didn't think anyone was using it.” She clarified, blinking up at Draco.

“That’s not the point. It’s about manners, if you want to use something that’s not yours you need to ask for permission.”

“Oh,” she looked down at the camera for a second before returning her gaze to Draco, “Sorry?”

Silence stretched between the two until Jasmine said, “uh, so can I use it?”

“I would have appreciated a please somewhere in there, but yes you can use the camera,” Draco huffed.

“Thank you,” Jasmine said, walking to the other kids. Macy was waving them over, pointing excitedly to a poster that pictured dolphins jumping into the sea. The next show was starting soon.

“Man, I wish we were in the slash row!” Thomas said as they left the aquarium. There was a collective disappointed agreement from the others.

Draco on the other hand was glad that the only sits left were in the back because they'd barely got tickets in time. He was not about to let a stray wave ruin his hair and outfit.

Draco's path was suddenly blocked by Max, Jasmine’s camera raised and pointed at the older man. He had just enough time to smile before Max pressed down the button.

During the show, Jasmine pulled out a small notebook to take notes on the aquatic mammal. But, soon realized that she couldn’t take notes and take pictures at the same time.

Jasmine attempted to get Macy to help with the photography but was rejected on the basis that the brunette girl was ‘nobody's assistant’. Thomas refused when the bespectacled girl turned to him before Jasmine could even get a word out. It was Max that told her he’d be her assistant if she needed one. Jasmine preceded to teach him how to operate the device and he’d taken a liking to the act.

They continued about the zoo, roaming from one exhibit to the next. Seeing the different creatures such as the jobber knolls who, according to Jasmine, were silent until they died and grizzly bears. The last of which prompted a debate between Thomas and Macy about who would win in a fight; a bear or a shark.

Now, Draco was struggling to pull Isabelle away from the penguin exhibit. They were making their way to the rainforest habitat where the others were already waiting.

The humidity hit Draco first when they entered the habitat. It like a wall that caused his clothing to stick uncomfortably to his body. He was wearing long sleeved shirt and trousers, an outfit appropriate for England’s weather, but was sorely overdressed for this heat. Thomas was the only one as affected by the drastic change in temperature as Draco. The boy was trying to discreetly fan himself, while the others kept up the same energy as before.  

“Wait.” Max called, causing the group to stop at an intersection. He stepped to the foliage that lined the path to take pictures of the large, colorful flowers. They moved out of the way of the path.

“Isn’t that Auror Potter?” Macy questioned, after they’d been standing to the side for a few minutes. She pointing to someone that was walking past them. At her exclamation, a messy, dark head of hair turned in their direction and sure enough there was Potter.

The brunette man looked at them with wide eyes. He was pushing along a stroller with a young child within. The child tried their hardest to inspect every aspect of the surroundings, leaning forward as far as the straps would allow.  

“Malfoy?” Harry said, stunned.

“What the- Potter are you stalking me now?” At Draco’s exclamation, Harry snapped out of his state of shock and back into his natural state of sarcasm that always seems to come out around Draco.

“Yes Malfoy, because that’s what I want to do on my weekends. To stalk a pompous assss-” Harry glanced down at Max and Isabelle as they made faces at Teddy, causing high pitched giggles to erupt from the youngest mouth, “-with my godson.”

“Godson? You mean that’s my cousin's child?” Draco inquired, leaning down to get a glimpse at one of his few living relatives.

“I don’t believe I have another one.” Was Harry’s guarded answer.

Straightening, Draco said, “Well in any case, we’ll be leaving. Wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you, but it wasn’t, so goodbye!”

Draco turned his back on Harry to herd the kids back onto the path. When Harry casually said, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with, you know just in case you run into a stray hippogriff?”

The brunette's forearms rested on the strollers handles, a teasing glint in his green eyes.

“We are not talking about that.” Draco commanded, facing the boy-who-lived once more.

“You’ve met a hippogriff?” Jasmine asked, awed.

“Yep, Draco and I were in the same Care of Magical Creatures class and the professor, Hagrid, brought one in for us to see. I even got to ride it.” Potter proudly said.

Jasmine started asking all sorts of questions about the experience. Thomas even looked impressed. He was not about to let Potter tell them this story.

“No, don’t listen to him, he’s telling it all wrong. It wasn’t like some type of fairy tale, we didn’t ‘meet’ a hippogriff. I was attacked by one.” This statement was successful in catching the others attention, and curious eyes fell on the somber blonde.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s dramatics, “That was your own fault. You should have just bowed to Buckbeak, before you approached him.”

Jasmine let out a gasp and whispered scandalized, “You didn’t bow to a hippogriff?”

“It shouldn’t even have been around teenagers if it is that easy to provoke.” Draco threw out, face flushed.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because you were jealous of me getting to ride it?” Draco felt anger rise in him, Potter didn’t know when to stop poking the snake. Isabelle interrupted him before he had time to start in on the other man, which would have included an impressive array of curses.

“Can we go see the monkeys now?”

Taking in a deep breath, Draco agreed (anything to get away from the other man) and told everyone it was time to go. Completely ignoring Harry.

“Draco, they have to come with us! I promised Teddy that I would show him the monkeys, I can’t break a promise.” Isabelle whined.

“Isabelle, he's young enough that he won’t care who takes him to see the monkeys. I’m sure Potter is more than capable for that simple task.”

It almost worked, she was about to agree with Draco until Teddy let out a shout of “Monkeys.” Causing her bottom lip to jut out in a pout.

He looked to the rest of the group for their help on this, but Jasmine looked indifferent, Macy shrugged. She wanted to see them anyway, and Thomas smiled so Draco knew the answer without the boy uttering a word. The boy likes to torture Draco.

Outnumbered, Draco resignedly said, “Fine, let’s go to the monkeys. But then we part ways, Potter.” A finger pointing at said person’s chest.

Much to Draco’s misery and to everyone else's amusement, the group didn’t split after the primate exhibit. Draco was ready to part ways after they traveled through the jungle habitat, but Potter bribed the children with ice cream, the prick. Although, Draco hadn’t put up much of a fuss; it was free, and it would help to cool them down after the sweltering jungle.

After that, Potter and Teddy tagged along with the group with little argument from Draco. He had to pay off the ice cream debt someway.

At the reptile enclosure, Isabelle was once more brimming with excitement for the snakes. Max stayed close to Draco or Harry, uncomfortable with the thought of slithering creatures surrounding them. Macy, Thomas, and Draco didn’t mind so much it was their house animal.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was only interested in knowing one thing, “Auror Potter.”

“Call me Harry. I’m not on the job right now.”

“Potter, then.” Draco snickered at that. Harry jabbed an elbow to the blonde's side, only for him to dodge the appendage as he had anticipated the move. “Are you really able speak Parseltongue?”

Of course, with this prompting, Potter just had to show off. Harsh, hissing sounds emanated from his mouth.

“Wow, I want to try talking to the snakes!” Isabelle said, running off to a glass panel to ‘talk’ to the snake within.

“Can you talk to other animals too?” Max wondered.

“No, buddy it’s only snakes.” Harry said patting the boy’s ginger head.

Max made a face, “I wouldn’t want to talk to snakes. They’re scary!”

“I suppose they are, but they all can't be scary.” Harry said, giving Draco a meaningful glance. But, the other man didn't want to decode the symbolize in his words, so the sentiment went ignored.

“Is that even useful?” Thomas interjected coldly, his hands in pockets. “I mean most animals have small brains, so snakes can't be good conversationalist.”

“Thomas, don’t be rude!” Macy admonished.

“I guess it depends on which snake you decide to talk with.” Harry said, amused.

“Besides, it’s not about what the snake says rather about how rare the magic is to get that skill. It could be an amazing tool to understand the nature of magic that is largely unknown.

Back when blood purity was important, everyone thought that magic was hereditary. But then, muggle descendants showed signs of magic, so the hereditary link was debunked.

If that's true many questions arise. Like, what about skills like Parseltongue that are pasted down, obviously there's a magical link. And how about squibs, why don’t they have magic-” The rest of them stood there stunned as Jasmine continued to rant. Her words accelerating the more excited she became.

“I’m going to be honest,” Thomas began, “everything she just said went completely over my head.”

Jasmine was too caught up in reciting the recent studies done at St. Mungo’s about a connection between mutations and magic to notice Thomas and Macy slip away. Draco drifted off, preoccupied by the reptiles, letting the girl's words to fly over his head.

Harry was the only one still trying to keep up with the girl, like the Gryffindor he was. His head bobbed in agreement even with the look of bewilderment painted on his face.

Harry leaned in close to Draco, the sharp scent of his after shave invading the blonde's space. Their arms brushing, Draco didn't know if he wanted the other man to lean closer or to step far, far away.

“She’d get along famously with Hermione.” Harry whispered, into Draco’s ear.

It was only when they reached the end of the exhibit, that she finished. Everyone had kept up with the group except for Isabelle, she stood in front of one of the glass panes a few yards back.

Her arms were gesturing wildly, and her lips moved. Eyes trained on a large green snake coiled on a branch. It blinked lazily at the child, tongue flicked as it tastes the air.

“Isabelle, we’re leaving.” Draco called out. The little girl ran up to him and complained that she wasn’t done talking to the snake.

“I’m sure you weren’t but we can’t spend all day here.” Draco said.

“But I was having fun!” Isabelle pouted, but took Draco’s hand and followed him out. “She said she liked it here, and that she was very happy to meet me.”

Draco nodded along, cursing Potter for putting such thoughts into the girl’s head. Now, she may go find a snake to ‘talk’ to just to get injured. Not only that, few people would be kind if she pretended to be a parselmouth.

He still remembered the reaction everyone had when it came out that Potter was one, and he was their Golden Boy.

To get her mind off talking snakes, he mentioned the petting zoo that was close by.

It was a little area marked with a rickety, wooden fence. Enclosed inside were small animals such as goats, rabbits, sheep, and kneazles. Parents followed their children as they roamed the area. Making sure they didn’t harm the animals and remained injury free.

When Teddy was lifted out of the stroller, Isabelle took his hand and led him to a goat chomping on a clump of grass. Max was right beside them the whole way, a determined to look after the two and keep them out of trouble.

“You have to be gentle, Teddy. If you want to be friends with them, you have to be careful.” Isabelle explained to him as she demonstrated the correct petting technique.

Macy and Jasmine walked directly to the kneazles that lounged in the sun. The animals were so used to people's presence that they didn’t react as the two girls approached. Draco leaned against the fence as he watched them with the animals, Thomas by his side.

“Don’t you guys want to see the animals?” Harry asked. Then laughed at the identical looks of disgust he received from the two Slytherins.

“I can see them perfectly from here thank you.” Draco said, grimacing at the thought of getting close to the animals.

“I’m not touching them. Do you know what kinds of diseases they can carry?” Thomas said, shuttering at the thought. Draco crossed his arms across his chest, nodding along with what Thomas was saying.

“You two really have matching personalities. Oh boy, I don’t think the world can handle two Draco Malfoy's.” Harry said, faking horror at the thought. Thomas’ nose wrinkled at the comparison.

Just to prove Harry wrong, Thomas marched up to a group of rabbits hopping happily around and picked one up. He held the floppy eared creature away from his body, already regretting his rash decision as the rabbit squirmed in his hands.

“That look doesn’t do much to change my mind about you two.” Harry laughed at Thomas’ grossed out face and walked over to Teddy, shaking his head at the other’s actions.

Thomas quickly placed the animal back on the ground when Harry turned his back. He reached for the hand cleaning station beside the gate and furiously scrubbed off the germs now on his hands. Sighing in relief once his hands were disinfected.

“You were so brave.” Draco solemnly said, placing a sympathetic hand on Thomas’ shoulder. Shrugging the offending hand from his person, Thomas gave Draco a dirty look. The young man’s facade broke at the look and he began to laugh.

“Oh, ha ha ha, like you would do any better with an animal.” Thomas snapped, leaning back against the fence.

“The difference between me and you, Thomas, is that I know my limits, and I know for a fact I’m not good with animals. Not even crups like me.” Draco said matter-of-fact, once his laughter was back under control.

“Why does it sound like you’re proud of that?” Thomas muttered, kicking at a rock that rested beside his shoe.

“Of course I am. They don’t like me because they recognize me as a superior being to them.” Draco sniffed.

“So, they hate you because they’re jealous?” Thomas asked in disbelief.

Draco’s nod of confirmation had Thomas blurting, “That has got to be the most ridiculous and pompous thing I have ever heard.”

Before Draco could defend himself, he felt a tug on his sleeve. A goat had started to chew on his expensive, silk shirt.

And thus, began an epic tug-of-war battle between Draco and the goat. One trying to avoid ripping the cloth; the other looking for a snack.

Man won the battle this time, the shirt was released. Although, covered in saliva and with a little nibbled off. Unfortunately, the war was just beginning.

The goat refused to leave Draco alone. It kept butting its head against his thigh looking for another bite to eat. No amount of shoving or edging away from the animal would deter this mammal from its goal.

And Thomas wasn’t helping the situation at all. Instead, he started to cheer for the goat and even gave it a name, Jasper.

The vocal encouragements from the boy grabbed the attention of another goat and the animal began to loudly bleat at Thomas.

“It serves you right!” Draco said, head jerking toward Thomas. The teenager was inching behind Draco to use him to block the goat that was encroaching on the boy’s space.

Thomas successfully diverted the goat's attention to the silk feast before it by using Draco as a human shield. With the blonde distracted by the appearance of a second head, ‘Jasper' snatched a mouth full of sleeve.

“You coward!” Draco taunted at Thomas, trying to fend off both goats and failing.

The goats suddenly stopped their advance as a sharp whistle broke through the air. They about faced and trotted over to a crouched Harry Potter with animal feed cupped in both his hands. The two animals that practically attacked Draco and Thomas a second ago, were now nosing peacefully at Potter’s hands.

“Well they’re not hippogriffs but saving you from a pair of evil goats must get me some points, right?” Harry said, looks up at Draco a crooked smile plastered on his face. A smile that did funny things to Draco’s stomach.

Draco couldn’t stop a huff of amusement from leaving his lips or the small smile from forming, even if he wanted too. Seeing the movement of Draco’s face muscles, Harry beamed even more. For Harry, Draco's smile was a rare sight, let alone one that he had caused.

“I guess it can count as your act of heroism for the day, as I’m sure you’re compelled to do at least one each day.” Draco said, trying to school his face into a neutral expression but couldn’t mask the mirth in his eyes.

“Why does everyone think I have a hero complex? I’m just at the right place at the right time.” Harry said aspirated. Draco was about to argue the point when a shout interrupted him.

“Draco! Look at me, look at me.”

Following the sound of the voice, Draco saw Isabelle jumping up and down in a puddle of mud. Clumps of the brown substance grasped in her hands, and mud streaked across her face.

“Draco, I’m like the pigs!” She then proceeded to oink in proof.

Max stood off to the side, mud splattered, a victim to Isabelle's movements. He used a hand to keep Teddy behind him to prevent any random flecks of mud from getting on the younger child.

“Good lord,” Draco gasped and marched over to them, “Isabelle you’d better get out of that puddle immediately.”

Delighted at gaining the blondes attention, Isabelle ran full sprint at him. Before Draco could stop her, the small body slammed into his legs and dirty fingers tangled in his shirt.

He was about to give her a harsh scolding, but her smile smothered his anger for the time being. Draco lifted her up, morning his clothes that were beyond repair. Isabelle reached up to smear mud across the man’s cheeks.

“Now we match,” was the delighted explanation.

Draco reprimanded her on cleanliness and how the petting zoo was not the place to play in the mud. Isabelle nodded in understanding not looking abashed in the slightest. Harry then comes sauntering up, holding Teddy in one arm and in the other hand was his wand.

“Malfoy let me. I’ve gotten pretty good with the Scourgify charm. I had to cast it plenty of times with Teddy when he goes outside to play.” The sight of Potter approaching them a wand drawn had Draco shaking from memories. The blonde shrunk in on himself clutching Isabelle against his chest, using his body to protect her.

“Like I’d trust you to point a wand at me again, Potter.” Draco snapped, the words draining Harry’s face of all color.

He regretted the words that left his mouth when he saw the horror other man’s face. The words had honestly been a knee jerk reaction. But, the thought of Potter casting a spell on him caused his breath to catch and his heart to quicken.

The two of them were beginning to get along, and of course, Draco had to go mess it all up again.

Potter fumbled with his wand to return it to his pocket, “Malfoy, I’m-”

“Don’t Potter, not here.” Draco scanned the crowd as they began to take notice of the commotion. Harry sensing Draco’s discomfort stepped closer to whisper more effectively.

“No, Malfoy this is important.” His green-eyed stare and serious tone made Draco swallow.

“Fine. What is it Potter?” Draco said, avoiding the hard stare.

“I’m sorry, Mal-Wait, I mean, I’m sorry, Draco. I should not have used that spell on you, it was stupid and reckless. If I knew what that spell did, I would never have cast it.”

“Those are some pretty words.” Draco said around the lump forming in his throat.

Potter let out a bitter laugh. “If it is any consolation it is one of the most terrifying moments of my life, the only topped by Voldemort himself.”

Draco’s eyes glanced back up to meet Harry’s trying to detect any lies in them.

“It was at that time that it really hit me about the kind of destruction I was capable of. And I am so sorry that you had to be at the receiving end of it.” Harry finished, retaining eye contact with the other.

What was Draco supposed to say to that, it’s okay, because no it wasn’t. I forgive you, because Draco had forgiven Potter the moment, he saved him from the fire, but Draco wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it out loud. And maybe that meant he hadn’t forgiven the other man at all.

Did Draco even deserve this apology after everything he had done? A whirlwind of confusing and contradictory feels erupted, threatening to drown him.

“Out of the two of us I don’t think you are the one who needs to apologize.” Draco choked out.

“Yes, I do.” Harry said looking sad, “We may have had a rocky past, but I’ve never hated you enough to want you dead or hurt. And nothing excuses my actions.”

“Draco, he hurt you?” Isabelle asked, breaking the strange atmosphere between Draco and Harry. Her arms tightening around Draco’s neck attempting to give him some comfort.

“Yes, Kiki. When we were younger, Potter and I fought quite a lot. And one time we both took it a little too far and I was injured, but the important thing is that he apologized right?”

Satisfied with Isabelle’s agreement to the question, Draco called out to the others that it was time to head out. Max looked hesitantly at Draco’s offered hand with mud coating it.

“Oh right, sorry,” Draco said, retracting the hand but Max’s shot out to grasp the retreating appendage.

“I don’t mind,” he claimed. The three walked toward the exit where Thomas, Jasmine, and Macy gathered.

“Also, Potter, I don’t believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name,” Draco casually threw over his shoulder.

“I’ve known you for almost nine years, I don’t think I have to ask permission, Draco. You can even call me Harry if you want.” Potter said, following behind Draco.

“In your dreams, Potter.” Draco sneered.

“That’s not the only thing I’ll be dreaming about.”

And that sentence might have had the most innocent of intentions, if it wasn’t for how Potter had said it. Draco almost tripped at the tone and a red flush rose on his cheeks. Not for the first time, Draco cursed his pale complexion.

“Oh! Gross!” Macy said, her face seemed to cave in on itself, her hands used to cover her ears, “I don’t want to hear that.”

Potter’s face was now turning an impressive shade of red, his earlier bravo gone. Draco had spent years studying Potter, but still couldn't understand the way Potter could change from a confident, capable man to a red, stuttering bundle of nerves in an instant. It wasn’t an enduring trait, no really it wasn’t.

“Stop following me, Potter!” Draco hissed, when he saw that Harry had also exited the petting zoo, Teddy nestled in his arms.

“I’m not following you. Teddy and I have been here long enough and if I don’t get him back home before dinner Andromeda will kill me.” Harry said with something resembling a pout.

Draco rolled his eyes at the obvious lie but didn’t call the man out on it; arguing with Potter was just a waste of energy. It’s not like he might actually enjoy the other’s company. That’s just ridiculous.

On the trek back to the lift, Isabelle managed to fall asleep on Draco’s chest despite his movements jostling her body.  It wasn’t long after, that Draco noticed Max was lagging. Draco’s arm reaching farther and farther back due to their connected hands.

Max rubbed his eyes when Draco asked if he was tired. Stubbornly, Max denied it through a yawn.

The others were getting farther away from them, so Draco scooped the boy up using his unoccupied arm. He picked up the pace to catch up as Max’s head sleepily drifted onto Draco’s shoulder.

Draco continued like this for a good distance, thankful that Max wasn’t too much bigger than Isabelle. Regardless of how light the two felt when he first lifted them, his arms were beginning to burn with the strain. He swore then that he’d start workout his arms more and invest in a stroller after this trip.

Potter seeing his struggle offered to carry Isabelle, if someone would push Teddy for him. A job Jasmine volunteered for. The brunette approached Draco hands raised expectantly.

“I’m not going to drop her.” Harry assured, reading reluctance in Draco’s body language.

“I know that, you prat.” Draco said sharply, his voice becoming gentler when Max shifted at his tone, “I just don’t want them to wake up.”

Potter’s face softened, “She looks pretty dead to the world to me.”

Which was true. Isabelle was boneless against Draco’s shoulder, little snores coming out of her mouth.

“Come on, Malfoy. I swear I won’t bite.”

Letting out a breath, Draco handed Isabelle to Harry, “Well, you are good with kids. I’ll give you that.” He said glancing over at Teddy.

“Why, Malfoy I do believe that was a compliment.” Harry smiled as he settled a softly complaining Isabelle by rubbing her back.

Adjusting Max so he fit more comfortable in his arms, Draco returned the smile.

“Just don’t go running to the press. They may think I’m trying to corrupt you.”

“Do you think I’m that easy to corrupt, Draco Malfoy?”

“If the shoes fits, Potter?”

“Not again!” Macy bemoaned, covering her eyes, “My poor virgin eyes.”

That and the sound of Thomas fake gagging got Draco’s attention. He gave Thomas a small shove as he passed by the group to stop the disturbing noises coming from his throat.

“You two should just kiss already.” Jasmine remarked, chin in one hand using the stroller for support. Despite her earlier words, Macy threw them a thumbs up and even winked at Harry. Both men just ignored them as they continued the trip to the lift.

They had a hard time waking up Isabelle and Max for them to walk through the Floo, but by some miracle it was done. Thomas, Jasmine, and Macy soon followed.

Draco delivered a swift goodbye to Harry and Teddy, not wanting to invoke more teasing for taking too long. He pretended he not to notice Potter watching him until he disappeared in green flames.

Mittsy already had dinner cooking when they stepped out of the fireplace. But first, Draco had to make sure that Isabelle and Max were scrubbed clean of all dirt.

He took a shower of his own and left methodical instructions on how to wash the mud splattered clothes for Mittsy. Although, he suspects that his clothes won’t be salvageable.

Finally sitting down for their meal, Draco looked at the tables occupants and thought back to his meals before they'd all met. Meals spent alone and feeling sorry for himself. He didn’t know why his life had made this complete one-eighty, but he was thankful to know this group of amazing children. And with a smile on his face, Draco began to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

An alarm blaring in Draco's ear woke the man up the next day. This wasn't his regular alarm. No, something had breached the wards of the manor.

The wards erected around the grounds would place a nasty hex on anything that crossed into the property. Discouraging any further wanderers. But that was before the Ministry became concerned of muggles discovering our society.

As the muggle population grew and their towns expanded, the Ministry demanded the wards changed. Tired from the reports of panicked muggles running from the Malfoy's woods.

Unfortunately, the new spell wasn’t perfect. These alerts weren't uncommon, since they detected anything with a magical aura. Which meant Draco dragged his body into the cool morning air when he felt that electric tingling run across his skin. Even if the sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. If it was up to the young man he’d be in bed for few more hours.

His feet sunk into the mossy ground, due to a light rain shower that night, as he approached the edge of his property. Tracing a complex design with his wand, Draco cast the spell that would allow him to track the creature.

A smoky blue trail appeared a few meters away from Draco. It swirled as if being disturbed by the wind and never rose above his knee.

Draco’s eyes followed the signature as it curled and disappeared within the woods.

Draco followed the trail into the woods, his wand held tightly in his fist. The rising sun caused shadows to stretch and twist into nightmarish forms that set the man on edge. The intruder could be anything from a wizard, werewolf, or just a lost crup. Either way it could be dangerous, so Draco kept a close watch on his surroundings.

A resounding crack from the branches in front of Draco, had him jump and his wand arm rose in defense. The woods were silent then besides the sound of Draco soft breathe. His eyes narrow, straining to discern a figure between the branches.

Then, something burst through the leaves with a loud shriek and swooped at Draco. He ducked down avoiding the sharp talons of an ink- black raven. The animal disappeared into the forest, and he watched as the spell shadowed the creature.

Goosebumps formed on his arms when he thought on the stories about the messengers of bad luck, ravens. Seeing one so close to home, especially a magical one, could only mean something unfavorable is around the corner.

Straightening his posture, Draco made his way back to the house. Trying but failing to shake off the ominous feeling that had started growing when he’d seen the raven. He dodged trees and stepped over large roots jutting out from the ground, his paranoia increasing his speed toward the safety of his home.

At the door, Draco glanced back at the woods that now seemed less sinister at this distance. He entered the manor, while shaking his head to clear it, only to find a stripped-down Isabelle.

She ran through the room in only her underwear; yelling and laughing as Mittsy chased behind her, a pair of pants and a shirt in hand. Draco managed to grab the girls when she tried crawling between his legs to escape outside. All thoughts of the raven gone, as he joined Mittsy in wrangling a squirming five-year-old into their clothes.

* * *

 

It was at breakfast when Mittsy came in with an owl perched on her head. In the elf’s hands were a stack of three letters that were addressed to Thomas, Jasmine, and Macy.

The envelopes were bound together with a piece of twine and keeping them closed was a red wax seal. That presented a familiar school crest.

Jasmine accepted hers from the elf, then set it aside disinterested. One would think that the letters had kicked a baby animal with the way Macy looked when the letter was handed to her.

And Thomas suggested using his as kindle for the fire, but begrudgingly accepted it at the elf’s insistence.

Their reactions to the letters came as a surprise to Draco, who as a kid would be ecstatic to get his letter each year. Unsure how to breach the topic with the uneasy feeling that settled over the table Draco left it alone. Hoping that if it was about something significant, they would come to him.

In the next couple of weeks Mittsy proved to be a godsend to Draco. She was able to get most of the supplies that the three students would need for the upcoming year. But it seemed like every other day one of them remembered something that they had to have for classes.

Like Thomas, who’d conveniently forgotten that his school robes were now a couple of inches too short and only mentioned this to Draco four days before the train ride to Hogwarts. Let’s just say that Madam Malkin was not happy about the short notice and he had to give a hefty tip to soothe the ruffled feathers.

It was a whirlwind month that passed by quicker then they’d all expected. Twas the night before the three teenagers were due to leave for Hogwarts and they were wide awake.

A fire was lit in the fireplace casting shadows in a dance across the walls. They all were once more gathered in the living room, it was a peaceful scene no outsider could encroach on their private bubble.

Max and Isabelle were curled up in the sheets, fast asleep. When a minute ago they’d both had been sitting up; Isabelle placing her butterfly hair bands, so tufts of Max’s ginger hair jutted out from his head. A hairstyle that the boy still sported; one of the butterflies making an indent in the boy’s freckled cheek.

But it was Macy that had done the most work this night. She had already finished Thomas’ makeup, who was surprisingly docile during the whole thing. When questioned about his nonchalant attitude he shrugged and claimed he was used to such antics from Macy.

Max wanted his eye shadow done in bright green and blue which Macy was all too happy complying with. Artfully applying the makeup so it resembled scales.

Jasmine tried to refuse a makeover, but Draco told her that if he had to be subject to this so did she. The other girl looked into Draco’s darkly outlined eyes, accentuated with a ‘smoky’ eye shadow. Then, to his painted lips, strawberry red, and gave in. But warned Macy from expecting the same when they were at school.

Currently, the dark-haired girl had her eclectic collection of nail polish scattered across the floor. Her expression focused as she contemplated the small vials in front of her. Isabelle already had her nails done with a polish that allowed the color to change with her mood. Macy had commandeered Draco’s hand and was trying to decide which color would fit best on the man’s nails.

“I think you all should go to bed, tomorrow the train leaves early.” Draco suggested, wary of the late hour.

“Not tired.” Jasmine said quickly and with finality while trying to remove her makeup with a wet cloth. The others were quick to back her statement up.

Draco watched as Thomas picked at a loose string on his pajama pants. Macy’s eyelids drooped, only a barrage of rapid blinking kept them from closing completely. While, Jasmine took her sweet time removing the makeup on her face. A strange sort of energy surrounded the three when Draco had brought up their trip the next day.

It was like the feeling that had cropped up the morning the Hogwarts’ letters had arrived. Trying to find the reason for their mood Draco casually prompted, “Speaking of tomorrow, are you all excited to go back to Hogwarts?”

“Yep! Of course, can’t wait!” Macy squeaked out, enthusiasm forced into her tone. Her eyes never leaving her hands, unable to meet another's eyes.

“Real subtle, Macy.” Thomas mocked his sister, throwing a pillow at her back.

“Shut up Thomas!” Macy’s head whipped around to give her brother a furious glare, a hand lifted brandishing a bottle of nail polish in return. But Jasmine’s voice stopped her from going through with the threat.

“I don’t want to go back.” Jasmine’s voice was quiet and hesitant, like she was unsure if she should be sharing this secret. Nonetheless her soft-spoken words were heard by everyone in the room. “I know that sounds stupid, but I don’t have many friends. None that I can really talk to at least.”

“Jasmine, I don’t think anyone can call you stupid. But I know what you mean. Slytherin’s aren’t exactly popular people in Hogwarts right now and the mood within the house isn’t much better. Merlin, it’s so stifling to be in the common room.” Thomas punctuated his words by throwing himself back, so he was lying flat on the floor arms outstretched. He stared up at the dimly lit ceiling as if it held all the answers to the questions of the universe.

“Nobody likes me.” Macy said, but was quick to correct herself, “I mean, when I walk down the halls everyone who’s not wearing the same green and silver colors sneers at me and I feel so disgusting. Last year, I had decided to stop wearing my tie, but they still stared at me. I’m constantly scared of being hexed.”

Her words ran together as the feelings that had been building inside rushed to get out. She let go of Draco’s hand, so she could hug her knees close to her chest for comfort.

“I had no idea that it was that bad for the Slytherins. There have been people bad-mouthing your house, but I thought it was all harmless talk. I’m so sorry, Macy.” Jasmine said, sadness and regret coloring her tone.

“You don’t need to apologize, Jasmine. If anything, it’s the adults who created this system that should apologize.” Thomas passionately said, sitting up once more to deliver his speech.

“They want everyone to believe the war is over, but in those halls, it’s still raging strong. Every Slytherin is an enemy doesn’t matter if the kid’s a muggle born or a pure- blood. And it’s not only our house being affected. Pure bloods from any house are being targeted and don’t get me started on those with death eater ties. Students are being disowned if they are not placed in the ‘correct’ house. And I’m sick of it, why does it matter? All because a stupid hat decides to place you in a glorified dorm doesn’t have anything to do with who a person will be. Only they can decide that! No one seems to care that there is nothing but fear and hatred still at Hogwarts and it needs to be addressed!” Thomas finished his rant, chest heaving and eyes glassy.

A loud silence fell, all eyes on the boy wrestling his feelings down into a more manageable state.

Draco took a deep breath before addressing the room, “The only advice I can give you all, is to never give in. Keep your head held high and wear your house colors proudly. Show them you're not leaving, and that their hatred and prejudice won’t win. If there is one thing, I learned during the war is that hatred will never win against determination and-” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose before muttering, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, - love.”

Returning his gaze to the three teenagers and gesturing between them, “Look here! Slytherins and Ravenclaws actually sitting down here and talking. Blasphemous! Bridges can be mended between the houses, some just need to be shown this. Jasmine, you now have Macy and Thomas there for you and vice versa. You guys aren’t alone.”

“That’s right Jasmine! If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, other than homework, then I’m your gal.” Macy excitedly stated, reaching to grasp the other girl’s hand between her own.

“Or if you need someone to buffer your exposure to Macy you can call on me.” Thomas said, pushing Macy’s head out of the way so he could see Jasmine.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Came Macy’s indignant response, as she rubbed the side of her head that he pressed against.

“And I’m only an owl or Floo call away. I’m sure between the two of us, we could come up with some amazing schemes.” Draco smirked at her, only half joking.

“I- Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Jasmine stuttered. Clearing her throat, Jasmine continued saying, “Obviously, I return the sentiment. If any of you need my help, I’ve got your backs.”

“Aww, everyone bring it in!” Macy proclaimed jumping onto Jasmine, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. Thomas and Draco both join the hug with less enthusiasm as Macy.

The three looked much more relieved and relaxed the rest of the night. Macy finally choosing a turquoise polish, announcing that it was the color for Draco. Once his nails were completed to Macy’s professional standards, the fire was extinguished, and everyone laid down for their much-needed rest. But before they fell asleep Thomas cheekily quipped, “Who would have thought you’d be so sappy, Draco?”

“Shut up,” Draco muttered into a pillow, but his whimsical tone betrayed the smile that was beginning to form.


	8. Chapter 8

An insistent tugging of his hair dragged Draco unwilling out of his slumber. He laid face down on a pillow, a weight pressed on his upper back. His groggy mind slow to process the reason he was in that uncomfortable position. Before remembering the previous night.

He swatted at the annoyance with less force than intended due to sleep-heavy muscles. Quiet giggles sounded after the movement, and the weight on Draco’s back shifted. A loud ‘shhh’ was attempted between the two kids.

His eyes opened and blinked to banish the fuzzy film that seemed to cover his eyes. From his position he could see Thomas curled up a blanket wrapped tight around himself. And Macy clinging to Jasmine, somehow climbing over Draco last night.

The pressure on his head increased as the culprit realized Draco was awake. Looking up, Draco met the eyes of Isabelle who sat crossed legged in front of him, her hands still gripping blonde strands.

“Good morning!” She greeted.

“Isabelle, I told you he’d wake up!” Came Max’s indignant voice from above Draco’s head.

A red blur appeared in Draco’s vision as the boy leaned over the man’s shoulder to deliver an apology on Isabelle’s behalf.

Merlin, he must have been dead to the world if both Macy and Max were able to climb all over him like that.

Reaching over to get a hold on Max’s waist, Draco turned so he was now on his back with Max trapped by one arm. Shutting his eyes, he blindly reached for Isabelle as well to get her to lay down.

“It’s too early guys. Let’s go back to sleep.” Draco murmured already half-way back to sleep.

He felt Isabelle crawl to his side, but instead of lying down like he expected she poked his cheek.

“But Draco I’m bored. Can we go play outside now since the sun is out?” Isabelle complained.

Draco hummed at the question, until he processed her words. Max was just getting comfortable when Draco’s rush to sit up dislodging him from the older man’s side. Looking to the tea room, the blonde saw that the sun was beginning to illuminate the room.

“Everyone up! We’re going to be late!” Draco yelled, getting up while throwing a pillow at Thomas. “Come on, there’s no time to sleep.”

A panicked Draco began to herd a confused Macy and Jasmine out of the room.

“There’s always time for sleep.” Thomas grumbled through a yawn, but left the room still wrapped in his comforter.

Once he was sure that the older children weren't going to fall back asleep, he rushed to dress Max and Isabelle. Unsurprisingly, Max was already dressed in black trousers, a gray shirt, and a black robe with blue lining. It was Isabelle that presented a challenge that morning.

“No Draco, I want to wear the purple one!” She said as Draco pulled a red shirt over her head.

“You can wear that one tomorrow Kiki. Mittsy took that shirt for cleaning.” Draco compromised, hoping that the use of her nickname would soften the scowl on her face.

“Fine!” Was her reply, instead of the tantrum he was expecting.

“Thank you, Isabelle.” Draco ruffled her hair before leaving the room. The lack of footsteps behind him had Draco turning around to call for the young girl. But when she emerged from the room Isabelle was wearing a purple shirt.

“Where’d you find that top?” Draco asked confused.

“You _just_ put it on me.” Isabelle said with enough attitude that Draco knew he was not forgiven from their argument.

“No, that’s not the same shirt.” The girl glanced down, her countenance becoming cheerful when she spotted the bright color. Giving Draco a cheeky grin, she continued down the stairs with a skip in her step.

Draco stood there, stunned. The only explanation Draco could think of was accidental magic of a minor. As his initial surprise subsided a feeling of pride and relief replaced it.

Pride because Isabelle showed magical signs so young and relief because of how small the incident was. Every wizard and witch knew of the deviation untamed magic could cause.

Even Draco’s own magic sprouted when his mother found the young boy in his room surrounded by rabbits. It took days to extract all the creatures from the Manor and to release them into the wild, with a very tearful Draco. Weeks after that Lucius would continue to find a bunny in his sock drawer nibbling holes in the material.

Max is around the age of his awakening, Draco would need to look out for the signs. He will also need to look for some good training material for the two.

Draco walked down the stairs to the sound of Macy and Thomas fighting over the amount of luggage she had with her.

* * *

 

The group burst through the magicked brick wall of platform 9¾. The train was already stationed, the only people left on the platform were parents and a few stragglers that were nervous to leave. In the windows boys and girls could be seen waving to their families. Others hid their face to avoid any embarrassment from their parents.

Stares and whispers followed them as they approached the train's entrance. Draco couldn’t hear what was being said but he couldn’t imagine it was anything good.

Glaring at the nosy individuals, the blonde wished he had remembered to down a potion of Polyjuice in the mad rush to leave the house. The kids hadn't picked up on the attention the ex-death eater had drawn, too busy lugging the many suitcases forward.

“I told you Macy, four trunks are too much.” Thomas claimed as he watched his sister huffing as she struggled with her load. He had opted out of placing his single trunk with the others, deciding to carry his himself.

Jasmine and Macy were teaming up to push the cart topped with both girls supplies.

“Thomas if you're not going to help, shut your mouth!” Jasmine panted, digging in her heels for greater leverage.

“I swear this thing has gotten heavier.” Macy said, giving Draco a look begging for his help with the overweight cart.

“Don’t look at me like that. I told you if you brought that many trunks you’d be responsible for carrying them. And what did you tell me...”

“That I’d be able to handle it.” Macy grumbled.

Nodding Draco continued, “Besides I need to keep an eye on Max and Isabelle.”

“Huh, speaking of, where are they?” Thomas asked, brow furrowed looking around the station.

Draco jerked around and indeed the two were no longer beside him.

“OK, nobody panic.” Draco tried to keep everyone calm, even if dread was running through his veins.

“MAX, ISABELLE!” Macy screeched, not keeping calm.

“We passed a candy store on the way, maybe they slipped into it without us noticing.’ Jasmine worried, eyes wide.

“I’ll go,” Thomas dropped his case ready to sprint down to the store.

“Stop. No one's going anywhere. Macy please stop screaming.” Draco brought out his wand, “First, we need to get the Aurors down here.”

At the mention of Aurors, a thud was made somewhere in the pile of trunks.

Jasmine and Thomas were the only two who heard the noise as Draco was too busy trying to placate a panicked Macy. She had latched onto his arm, bemoaning the kids absence.

“How are you no worried? They could be taken, scared, or worse, dead.”

“Don’t say that!” Draco snapped. “Just let go of my arm Macy.” He said trying with little success to shake her off.

Jasmine and Thomas peered in the cart as one of the cases hanging precariously on the edge started to shift. A hissed, “Max” came from within the mass of trunks.

In a crevasse made by Macy’s trunks were two stowaways. They were crouched, huddled together to take up as little space as possible while remaining hidden. Thomas let out a snort and went to go extract Draco from Macy’s octopus like grip.

“You all are in so much trouble,” Jasmine said, shaking her head. Then, proceeded to lift the children out of the maze of leather boxes.

“What were you doing? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?” Draco exclaimed, striding to them. He knelt to check them over for injury.

“We wanted to go with everyone.” Isabelle said.

“I don’t want them to leave.” Max said, at the same time as Isabelle.

“We’ll be back soon, and you both will have some much fun with Draco you won’t even notice we’re gone.”  Macy assured, hugging the two close. She released them wiping the wetness that had gathered in her eyes.

Jasmine ruffled their hair, “I’m going to miss you guys. Eat a slice of Mittsy’s cheesecake for me.”

Thomas lifted them in his arms causing them to let out giddy squeals. "You better give the old man trouble for me, OK.”

Max and Isabelle promised once they were back on the ground.

“Oh, ha ha very funny.” The blonde man dryly said, before he found himself trapped once more in Macy’s arms. This one with less yelling, but with more tears. Macy’s head was buried in Draco’s chest making her next words muffled, “You had better write to me!”

She stepped back a smile on her face.

Jasmine was more hesitant, but when Draco held is arms open to her it wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around Draco as well. The hug didn’t last long but both gave a tight squeeze. Jasmine cleared her throat as she took a step back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Take care of yourself.”

“Thank you, Jasmine. I’ll try to survive the next few months without you, it will be difficult,” Draco sarcastically replied. But everyone heard the truth in the words.

Thomas punched Draco’s shoulder lightly, “Take good care of Max and Isabelle. Remember they need three meals a day.”

“Who’s the adult here?” Draco grumbled, straightening out his robe.

Thomas laughed good naturedly then engulfed the older man in a hug. Draco could have sworn he heard his ribs groan from the force, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he wrapped his own arms around the boy and gave back as good as he got. Both were smiling when they parted.

Facing the three, Draco said, “You all stay safe, and if there is anything you need send me a message. I’ll make sure you get it. Also, wear warm clothes around the castle. Trust me, the common rooms may be warm, but the halls always seemed to have chill.” Draco took a breath ready to continue but the first warning whistle sounded cutting him off.

Draco startled before jumping into action, helping Jasmine and Macy with their luggage. Even Thomas grabbed two of their cases.

Draco checked twice to confirm that Max and Isabelle were still by his side as smoke poured out of the train's shoot. A window dropped open a few meters away from the trio and Macy’s head popped out.

The brunette waved wildly at them. Jasmine and Thomas stood behind Macy’s shoulder. They were also waving but safely in the compartment.

Max waved back shyly, while Isabelle had both hands over her head waving and jumping up and down. Draco gave his own wave.

The train started to move with Macy still sticking out of the window. Draco’s relaxed wave turned into gestures to get her back inside, cupping his other hand to his mouth to call out to her. She didn’t seem to hear him but luckily the two teens behind her dragged her back in.

They stood there watching as the train became a tiny speck in the distance. Glancing at the children, Isabelle was silently crying, eyes still on the spot the train disappeared a hand still waving. Max gaze transfixed on the same place, his bottom lip trapped between his upper and lower teeth. He was once again scratching at his arm.

The previous injuries had healed nicely over the summer thanks to Draco’s ointment and everyone keeping an eye out for Max’s anxiety. To try to curb the harming habit before the redhead started it. Now, all that there were ragged white scars on his arm.

Draco reached for the hand picking at Max’s fragile skin and for Isabelle’s hand, gaining both of their attention. He gave those small hands a squeeze and asked gently, “Who’s up for some ice cream?"  

* * *

 

Draco watched as Max pushed the chocolate chunks around his ice cream bowl, his head rested forlornly in a hand. Every now and then the ginger would release a heavy sigh that caused his frame to slump further in his chair.

Unfortunately, his other charge wasn’t looking much better. The older man cringed at the tear streaks and snotty nose that Isabelle still sported even an hour after they’d said goodbye. Isabelle scooped a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth between loud sniffles.

Watching the two, Draco was positive taking them out for ice cream was a mistake. He could now recognize that going home, changing into pajamas, ice cream on the couch, and a story would have been the best way to go.

But seeing the absolute devastation on both faces as the train carried Macy, Jasmine, and Thomas away, Draco wanted to cheer them up fast. To be honest, he also needed a little pick me up.

Draco stabbed at his melting strawberry flavored ice cream, angry that it couldn’t solve his problems. He was about to suggest they go home when the hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention and a shiver ran down his back.

This was a reaction he was familiar with, a sort of warning that malicious eyes have been set on him. Trying to be discreet, he slowly took in their surrounding but was unable to spot anything unusual. Only people in the shop were parents with their kids and no one out the window glanced in.

Before Draco could track where the stare was coming from it was gone, leaving behind an uneasy feeling. And he dismissed it as someone glaring at him because of his infamy as a Malfoy.

“Come on guys let’s go back home.” He told Max and Isabelle, who did so without a word. Draco sighed as he led the two children, already forming a second plan to cheer them up. Hopefully, the next one would work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you for all the kind words. I was hesitant to post this story because I wasn't sure if anyone else would enjoy it but I'm so glad I did. Your comments are what push me to keep at it with this fic! So, I hope you enjoy the rest of my work, let me know what you think.

The first thing Harry noticed when Mittsy motioned for him to enter the Manor was how gloomy it looked.  During his other visits the candles were bright and the rooms surprisingly welcoming.

But now the lights flickered casting spooky shadows across the walls. The portraits of Draco's ancestors that lined the walls were slumped. In one extreme case a woman had her head planted on the desk, shoulders shaking with despondent cries.

Even Mittsy wasn’t spared this blanket of despair that seemed to have fallen over the house. She hadn’t even glared at Harry when his toe got caught on the edge of a dais holding a family heirloom.

This wasn’t what Harry expected when he decided to come bother Draco that day. Maybe some eye rolling and sarcasm, definitely yelling, but not this.

Only a few steps in and Harry was already questioning his decision on coming here. He was trying to decide if he should leave and find something else to relieve his boredom.

But Harry was here because Draco was his last hope of getting any sort of entertainment today. He would rather be at the office tracking down the arsehole smuggling exotic creatures into the country, but Terrence’s back was acting up, so Harry had the day off.

Naturally, Harry ignored that. He strolled into their shared office space determined to find the piece of evidence that would crack this case.

What Harry wasn’t expecting was the strong shock he’d received when he touched the door handle. No counter charm he knew would break the curse placed on the door knob. It wasn't until the fifth shock, a numb hand, and various co-workers snickering for Harry to leave the Ministry.

His next plan was to nab Ron and Hermione for a day out. Something they hadn’t done for quite a while now since they were busy with their jobs and projects. But Ron outright refused when Harry suggested it.

He was already on thin ice with his senior officer when he’d spilt a cup of coffee on a stack of paperwork. His whole team had to stay late to redo all that work.

Hermione didn’t even answer his fire call, which was what Harry expected. The bushy haired woman had just recently started an internship at Hogwarts and was bursting with excitement for her days as a professor-in-training.

Harry spent the next two hours of his life mindlessly flipping through TV channels. The old, scratchy couch gradually consuming him with each new show that passed the screen.

When he had rented the apartment already fully furnished, he had planned to replace everything with new furniture, but as time passed, he had less and less motivation to do so. And now he was content with the old, ugly pieces that decorated his place. Harry spent most of his time at the office anyway.

As Harry sat there, an itchy feeling crawled along his skin. A sensation that he’d been getting since the end of the war. Like a bunch of fire ants where walking on him; it was a level of restlessness he never though he'd experience.

One leg bounced against the floor as another documentary about the wonders of nature started.

It felt like his skin was shrinking, and Harry had to move- to do _something._ He was out on the street ready to once more try his hand at the locked door of his office when he saw a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye.

And really that flash shouldn’t have brought the image of his school hood rival into the forefront of his mind. The stranger’s hair was darker blonde rather than the iconic white-blonde of the Malfoy’s.

But the brain is a mysterious organ. So, that one small glance had Harry moving in the opposite direction of his office. Toward the one person who could always be a distraction from his problems - even if it was by causing another problem for Harry.

Mittsy directed Harry to a room where Max and Isabelle were lying across a plush looking sofa. Max's face was buried in the cushions while Isabelle’s head hung off the edge, her legs resting against the sofa’s back.

Draco stood in front of them arms crossed and foot tabbing - his tone firm as he said, “This is getting ridiculous. They left two days ago, I let you tow mope yesterday because I know it’s hard to say goodbye to someone you care about but now, we must get it together. We’ll see them again soon and you’ll be able to write to them.”

The only response was Isabelle flipping over onto her stomach, so she couldn’t see the man in front of her anymore.

“Alright, that’s it!” Draco exclaimed, storming up to Isabelle first and attempted to sit her upright. The little girl remained boneless during this process, allowing her body to flop over in Draco’s arms. It was only his quick reflexes that prevented her from tumbling off the couch.

Giving up on Isabelle, Draco moved on to Max who was being equally as difficult. Where Isabelle refused to move, Max started to squirm when Draco got him in his arms.

By the time the older man realized they had company Max had managed to climb over his shoulder and was clinging on to the fabric on his back. The boy was able to dodge every twist Draco preformed to grab at him.

“Master, Autor Potter is being here.” Mittsy said, clearing her throat before shuffling away.

The announcement distracted Max long enough for Draco to remove the boy from his back and held him to his chest. It seemed for the moment he wasn’t going to fight Draco.

“Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion of the other man’s sudden appearance.

“Well I haven’t seen you or your brood around recently, so I decided to come check on you all.” Harry replied, hands slipping into his jean pockets and a lazy smile formed.

“Br-brood?” Draco choked out.

Ignoring Draco’s remarks about _inconsiderate Chosen Ones thinking they could just barge into everyone’s home_ , Harry leaned over the back of the sofa to get a better look at Isabelle.

Green eyes meet green, Harry was surprised by the apathetic look on the girl’s face. Every meeting before the child had always been very cheerful.

Draco seemed to have run out of child friendly insults to throw at Harry and was trying to set Max on the floor. But the boy had a handful of Draco’s shirt and refused to put any strength in his legs to keep him up-right.

“So, what happened here?” Harry asked, curious.

“As you can see, these two have decided to join the ranks of the living dead and refuse to listen to me.” Draco sniffed.

“Yes, but why?”

“Jasmine, Thomas, and Macy left for Hogwarts the other day and well...” Draco let the sentence drift off, gesturing toward Max and Isabelle.

An idea began to form in Harry’s mind as he surveyed the despondent family. He pulled out his mobile to dial the number of a good friend.

“What are you doing?”

Harry startled at the proximity of the voice. Draco had walked silently up to the brunette’s side, eyes trained on the device at Harry’s ear. Giving the other man a look, Harry waved him away.

This only irritated the blonde further, “Potter, what are you up too?”

Harry was about to answer him, when there was a click over the phone and a soft voice gave a greeting.

“Stop ignoring me, Potter. This is my house and-”

“Shh!” Harry cut the man off as he was gearing up for a rant.

“You did not just _shush_ me!” Draco huffed but his volume was notably quieter.

“No, sorry that wasn’t meant for you Luna, but I do have a favor to ask. Do you have room in your next session for two adults and two children?”

“I always have room for a friend, Harry.” Luna’s soft voice floated from the phone.

“I should tell you that one of the adults is Draco Malfoy.” Harry hesitantly said. Keeping his voice low so his words wouldn’t reach the man now sat with the kids on the sofa.

“Draco? Oh, that’d be lovely. I haven’t seen him since school. It would be nice to catch up.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Harry said with a smile. He would forever admire Luna’s ability to forgive those who’d had wronged her.

“Anytime Harry. If you come by in about an hour, I should have everything ready.” Without so much as a ‘goodbye’ Luna ended the call. Harry was familiar with this as Luna refused to end a conversation with a goodbye claiming it was bad luck.

“Luna said to head to her studio soon.” Harry informed the whole room. A cold silence from the other occupants of the room met his statement.

“Draco? Hello?”

“Oh,” Draco exclaimed, looking up at the other man now standing in front of him. A hand rose to lay dramatically on the blonde’s chest.

“Do I have permission to speak now?”

“I was on the phone!” Harry protested.

Draco pursed his lips as much as he was loathed to do anything Potter wanted, he was desperate. If it would help get Max and Isabelle out of the house, then he would do anything.

Draco stood, "Come along you two you heard Mr. Potter we've got somewhere to be."

Lethargically, the two rose and headed to their rooms to get dressed. Sighing, Draco followed them up.

"Make sure you wear something comfortable. We'll have quite a walk to get to Luna's place." Harry called after them.

* * *

 

Draco followed Potter apprehensively checking that Isabelle and Max hadn’t wandered to far from his side. The brunette lead them through a hill range. Where patches of small flowers were the only interruption of the solid green grass.

"Remind me again why we couldn't apparate to this place?" Draco asked.

"Luna says that if too much magic builds up around you it clogs the flow of creativity. Hence, the magic free zone." Harry said.

"That sounds made up," Draco said, but didn't say much more when Harry gave him a sharp look.

The journey was quite peaceful. And as they walked Draco felt his sadness from the past few days start to disperse.

His tense shoulders relaxed as Isabelle bent down to pick the flowers dotting the trail. The corners of his lips lifted with the sound of Max’s yells as he chased a hopping frog. Laughter left him when Potter pointed out disfigured clouds, suggesting things that they looked like. His suggestions getting more and more ridiculous.

But as the group approached a lone hut in the center of a field Draco began to doubt Potter’s intentions.

The sound of Potter knocking on the wooden door echoed around them. By the time footsteps was heard from within, Draco had already formed a plan of escape.

Using the element of surprise. He would push Potter into the door and grab Max and Isabelle. Then, run in the opposite direction before Potter had the chance to kill them off.

“Luna!” Harry cheered when the door swung open before Draco could act on his idea to retreat.

If it wasn’t for Harry exclamation Draco wouldn’t have recognized the woman in front of them. The tips of her blonde hair were dyed a light blue and bundled up in a messy bun worn high on her head. She was wearing a set of muggle clothes with paint splattered randomly across them.

But what really drew Draco’s attention were the tattoos that decorated her arms. The ink appeared to dance across her skin as she moved, the patterns reached to the sleeves of Luna's shirt.

“Draco?” Luna inquired, braking Draco’s observation of her tattoos.

“Lovegood, nice to see you.” Draco greeted. His eyes now on her face, cheeks growing red in embarrassment for his rudeness.

Luna let them all in the hut, which was bigger than it looked from the outside. The room was lit with a grandiose amount of natural light streaming through the ceiling made entirely of glass. Long tables were organized so every seat had a good view of the small stage at the head of the room.

Each seat had a small easel and canvas prepared. There were bottles of paint scattered on the tables and cups of brushes were provided.

“Go ahead and find an apron,” Luna said, gesturing to the hooks along the back wall, where kid and adult sized aprons hung.

Draco made sure Max’s and Isabelle’s apron were tied correctly. Max chose one with different colored butterflies painted on and Isabelle’s had a monkey swinging from a branch.

The blonde man reached for a random apron, he didn’t care all that much about his design. But Potter’s voice called for his attention.

“Hey, Draco. Check me out!” Steeling himself for what was sure to be something completely absurd, Draco turned.

He couldn't hold back the barking laugh that burst from his chest when he saw what the other man was wearing.

Potter stood there, legs spread. An arm lifted in a flex, he had his face scrunched in the cliché heroic expression. And on his apron was the body of a man, a single leaf was the only thing keeping the image decent. A six pack and bulging quads were painted on the black material, all in all, it was so very absurd.

“Potter, there are children here!” Draco gasped out between laughs.

He stepped forward for a better view, “Wow, look at that detail.”

“And I found the perfect one for you.” Harry announced, a cheeky grin on his face as he rummaged in the hanging aprons.

When he retreated, an apron was in his hands and painted on it was a classic prince outfit.

“Get it, because you're kinda of like a prince in wizarding society.”

“Does that make you the pauper?” He threw back, tying the strings around his neck.

A strange look passed over Potter’s face, “You’ve read that book.”

“I’m not even going to bother answering that question.” Draco said, leading the kids to the rapidly depleting seats. The room had begun to fill whilst their backs were turned.

The four sat at one of the long tables with a couple who were making goo goo eyes at each other. Harry and Draco shared a similar look of disgust at their display. The two men choose to sit on either side of the kids, so if they needed help, they would be there.

Draco smiled as he set up his station. Looks like this trip had been good for them judging by the excitement exuding off Max and Isabelle.

Sneaking a look at Potter, who was helping Isabelle straighten her canvas, Draco would have to remember to thank him. Merlin, he was growing soft.

Of course, the whispers behind them shattered that good mood. Irritated, the blonde turned toward the nosy people. Couldn’t he leave the Manor once without any nasty comments.

But the scathing words died on his lips when he didn’t see sneers directed at him. Rather the two women stared with awe and admiration, just not at him. He should have known that Potter’s presence would be enough to overlook his own reputation.

The women’s giggles were beginning to hit a pitch that only dog could hear, grating on Draco’s nerves.

“Look it’s _the_ Harry Potter. His pictures don’t do him justice.” One of the women commented, eyeing the brunette.

“I’m going to go talk to him.” The other said, gathering enough courage to take a step forward.

Draco knew he was glaring, but neither seemed to notice. Before the stranger could say anything, Luna stepped onto the small stage and announced the start of the session.

Draco suppressed his irritation as he followed Luna’s directions to blend the two paint colors together. It puzzled him why he felt this way.

Sure, he had some strange infatuation with a younger Harry and he’d be the first to admit he handled those feelings badly. Who knew that making fun of someone and their friends wasn’t the correct way to woo someone.

But those feelings were long gone. Left behind somewhere between Voldemort returning and fleeing Hogwarts. There’s just no time for such childish desires when you’re trying to survive. Maybe they were caused from over exposure to Potter. Whatever it was, it had to be Potter’s fault.

With that, Draco’s irritation found a new target.

“Draco?” Max called. The ginger looked imploringly at the older man and held up his palette. “I can’t get the color right, can you help?”

“Looks like you added too much orange.” Draco said, adding a drop of red paint to the center.

“Thank you!”

“Wow, Mr. Potter your clouds look so cool.” Isabelle praised. She wasn’t wrong, the man’s clouds looked very realistic.

Tilting his head back and forth, Draco let out a sigh. No matter the angle his clouds somehow always resembled a certain part of the male anatomy.

“Hold your brush like this and you can get the same texture.” Potter demonstrated, correcting Isabelle’s finger positions. “All it takes is some practice and you’ll be a pro. Luck for me, I’m friends with an artist, so I know all the tricks.”

Isabelle nodded her head, following Potter’s instructions closely. Her clouds looking more even.

“They’re not that good.” Draco muttered with another glance at Potter’s painting.

“Draco, have you even seen a sunset before?” Isabelle asked, Skeptically. Scrunching her face at the blonde’s attempt.

“Hey, he has the best color.” Max defended Draco’s work.

“Yeah, that’s good. But his clouds are bunched up weirdly.” The girl critiqued.

A cough, that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, from the brunette suggested that he also saw the same body part as Draco in the clouds. Blushing, Draco lifted his brush to fix it.

“Try it like this.” Potter said, walking to Draco to correct his technique.

“Stay on your side, Potter.”

“It’s an easy fix.” Potter persisted, ignoring the other’s warning.

“I’ve got this.” Draco said teeth clenched, frustrated.

A brush appeared from over Draco’s shoulder.

“Leave it.” Draco smacked the arm causing it to jerk, leaving a large streak across the canvas.

“Oh no!” Max exclaimed.

“Shit, Draco I’m sorry.” Potter said.

No one dared to move as they waited for Draco’s reaction. Using a clean brush, Draco scooped up a glob of blue paint.

“What are you doing?” Potter worried.

“Nothing. Your painting just looks a little dull. Why don’t we add some color? Draco threatened, brandishing his brush and moving to Harry’s area.

“Draco, Stop.” Potter wrapped a hand around Draco’s wrist.

“Why? It’s only fair.” Draco demanded, struggling against the hold on him.

“Because I didn’t do it on purpose.”

And so, Max and Isabelle watched the scuffle unfold. Draco trying to free his hand, and Harry trying to calm him down. A tricky twist of his hand broke Potter’s hold, the sudden release had the brush swiping uncontrolled against Potter’s face. A jagged, blue line swept along the man's cheek to his chin.

“Well, I guess we’re even now,” Draco said, after a small pause. A self-satisfied smirk forming.

“Oh, no it does not.” Potter said, ready for round two.

A throat cleared, “Gentlemen, I don’t see you painting. Do you need some assistance?" Luna said, watching the two with a careful look.

“No.” They guiltily answered Luna. Her disruption ended the argument between the two for a limited time.

When another customer distracted Luna, Potter took his chance.

“Hey Draco, look!” The brunette drew a dark green line across the blonde’s forearm when he looked into the direction Harry pointed.

“Potter!” Draco yelped. Luna’s eyes fell to them once more and Draco swallowed his complaint. Plastering a disarming grin on his face until their instructor looked away.

Quick as lightning Draco struck his revenge.

Using brown paint, he drew a circle where Potter's ocean was beginning to form. “There it’s looking better already.”

What followed was an hour of sabotage. Both men took every chance to mess with the other, all the while defending their own piece.

Soon, Max and Isabelle joined in the fight.

The kids dipped their hands in the paint and flung it at each other and the older men. Potter gave Draco a wink as the kids joined in, then picked them up so they could place a hand imprint the blonde's cheeks.

Draco got his revenge by drawing a heart on Max’s wrist and Isabelle’s forehead.

At this point, Luna had given up keeping them on track after the fourth reprimand and left them to their devices as long as they weren't bother anyone else.

By the end of the session their paintings were beyond repair and their skin marked up in with all the colors available.

They hung up their aprons as the paintings dried.

Draco made a face as he surveyed the mess they’d made. He guided Isabelle and Max to Luna, but before he could utter a word, Max spoke up.

“Sorry about the mess, Miss. I’ll clean it up.”

Luna crouched in front of the kids, “Did you have fun?” Two nods of agreement, “then it’s all good.”

She laughed at their enthusiastic thank yous, then the two ran off to tell Harry the news.

“Slow down you two! You’re going to knock someone down.” Draco called after them.

“Okay.” They said, continuing at a slightly slower pace.

“You look good Draco.” Luna said.

“Thanks, I think the green paint really brings out my eyes.”

“Not just that. You looked terrible after the war,” She said, not one to mince words, “I was worried when you didn’t return to Hogwarts, but I’m glad. You seem like you’re in a good place now.”

“Lovegood,” Draco guilty murmured. He needed to apologize for her treatment as a prisoner in the Manor but nothing else came out.

“Luna, please.” She said, giving his arm a squeeze. Her smile said it all; he was forgiven.

“Luna,” he amended, “we really did make a mess and used up a lot of paint. Let me clean and pay for it.”

“First, you don’t have to pay for anything. My friends don’t pay. Second, don’t worry about the mess. I’m sure the Nargles will take care of it.” She then left before Draco could argue his point more.

Blinking at the exchange with Luna, Draco turned, and it wasn't hard to spot his group. Potter stood at the center of a crowd. He looked out of place shifting from foot to foot, a hand scratching the back of his neck as he accepted a canvas from a short man. Max and Isabelle were peeking out from behind the brunette's legs.

“I’m a huge fan Mr. Potter and I am so grateful to you and your friends.” The man gushed using a handkerchief to dab at his forehead. Harry signed his name on the painting with a quill and handed it back to the man.

So, all these people wanted to meet the Hero, Draco scoffed. Potter probably carried around a quill for this exact situation.

When the children noticed Draco approaching, they broke away from Potter and ran to the other’s side.

“Hey guys you ready to go.” They both nodded

Draco lifted their three paintings and started to head out.

“What about Mr. Potter?” Isabelle said. Seeing that the man was still occupied with his admirers, Draco wrote him off as a lost cause.

“Mr. Potter’s busy right now. Let’s go, you both are in need of a bath”

“So, do you!” Max accused.

They walked a few yards from the hut when a voice called out, “Hey, Draco wait up!”

He had half a mind to ignore the shout but both Max and Isabelle stopped for the brunette. Potter ran up to them, painting in hand.

“You left me.” Potter, dare he say, pouted.

“Well you seemed busy.” Draco said.

Harry tisked, “And I didn’t even get your signature. “Then presented his ruined canvas to the blonde.

“I am not signing that Potter.”

“Come on, you helped paint half of it after all.”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to let it go, Draco took the offered quill and signed his name.

“No fair I want Draco’s name too.” Isabelle demanded.

“Me too!” Max said, pushing his painting against Draco’s leg. He then proceeded to sign both of their paintings with a lot more flourish.

“Quill, please.” Isabelle said.

When she had the object in her hand, she had Max sign hers then she did the same with his.

“Don’t forget mine.” Draco said.

“I want your autographs too.” Harry said.

Once they were all signed, Draco thrust his canvas at Potter. “Might as well sign mine as well.”

“You better treasure this forever.” Potter joked as he signed.

“Are you kidding me?’ Draco asked, the painting once more in his possession, “Do you know how much I could sell this for now?”

Harry shoved him.

“So, where did you get the quill? Do you just carry one around with you?”

Harry gazed at the quill a look of horror passed over his face, “Someone gave it to me to use to sign. Do you think I should go back?”

“No. The owner is probably bragging that Harry Potter stole their late grandmother’s possession.” Draco said.

“I didn’t steal it,” a pause, “Do you think it could have been someone’s dead grandma’s quill?”

Draco laughed, grasped Max’s and Isabelle’s hands and continued walking. “You’re too good of a man Harry.”

The crunch of grass signaled Harry following him, “Did you just call me Harry?”

“Weren’t you going to return something to its owner?”

“Nah, if they really want it back, they can report me.” Harry said, slipping a hand into Max’s free one so they were walking in line.

“So, do you guys know any good songs?” Harry inquired.

When the trio made it back to the Manor, Draco was quick to clean them of every flake of paint before he was forced to hang the paintings.

Isabelle wanted hers at the head of her bed, while Max had his hung above the desk and dragons (now ordered by tail length). Draco used a strong sticking charm as he placed them in fear that the painting would fall on one of their heads. Before laying down for bed himself, Draco placed his own painting in the center of the wall facing his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

“Draco.” Max's voice floated from behind the man. Draco hummed an acknowledgment his eyes not straying from his task. He had a tent-like cloth levitated and with an uttered sticking charm it hung from the ceiling.

It was an idea he had last time they’d all slept in the living room before Thomas, Jasmine, and Macy had left. No matter the number of blankets and pillows that covered the floor it was no replacement for a real bed. Draco’s back couldn’t stand another night on that floor.

So, he selected an empty room closest to the center of the manor. The room had already been stripped of all its furnishing and re-painted by Draco a few months back. He had originally planned it to be an office space, but this was the more urgent need.

He had already ordered the padding that was going to line the entire floor. The woman at the story had assured him that the padding would be filled with only the best and most comfortable material, foam. It would be the best sleep he's ever had or his galleon back, so she claimed. The low hanging lights laid scattered in the room waiting for their placement.

(It would end up looking something like this)

"How can I assist you, Max?" Draco said, cutting off the charm once the sheet was secured and turned to the boy.  Max stood in the doorway fiddling with the camera that hung from his neck.

“Can you help me choose my pictures?” He asked, a shy smile on his lips. Max had gotten better at asking for help when he began to feel frustrated or anxious. There were still times when Draco would find Max pulling at his hair and biting his lip. But these instances had declined in the last few weeks.

He'd emerged from his shell as a sweet, curious boy and Draco couldn't be prouder of him.

“Of course, I will. I need a break anyway.” Draco patted Max's head to reassure the boy.

“Is Isabelle still with Mittsy?” Draco asked, as Max led them to the tea room.

Max shrugged, “They were still coloring when I went to get my camera.” And sure enough, Isabelle and Mittsy were sat at the table, brightly colored utensils scattered across its surface. Isabelle’s tongue stuck out at an angle, her arm moved in wide arches pressing hard on a sheet of parchment.

“Young Master Max there you be.” Mittsy exclaimed when she spotted the redhead.

“Hi, Mittsy.” Max said. Taking Draco’s hand, Max pulled him to the other side of the table revealing dozens of polaroid pictures spread out on the floor. Max sat in front of them and shifted through the images.

Draco took the spot beside the boy amazed at the number of photos around them. Max had taken pictures of everyone.

Draco picked up two of the polaroid’s for closer study. From the looks of it, Max has quite the eye for photography.

“We need to get you more film.” The blonde murmured, mostly to himself.

Max was too distracted with his photo arrangement to answer the older man anyway.

“I want to hang some of these with my painting, but I don’t know which ones to use.” Max explained the situation to Draco.

“Well then, do you have any favorites?” The boy took his time to contemplate the group of photos, before placing his chosen four in hand.

They were a close-up of Isabelle, her eyes shut, and a large grin plastered on her face. Macy and Max together, faces mushed together to fit in frame. Thomas posing, feet spread apart arms curled in a flex. Finally, Jasmine and himself in the library, both sitting in the same manner mid-debate on the teachings of Flamel.

“We can hang them on your wall. As for the rest, we'll sort them in an album for protection.” Draco said.

The redhead nodded and held his photos close to his chest. Before the rest could be gathered, a small hand pointed to a photo. The photo was taken from behind as Isabelle and Jasmine walked through the gardens, flowers of all colors in full bloom around them.

“I like that one, can I have it?” Isabelle asked, crouched on Draco's other side.

“Take as many as you want.” Max said with a shrug.

With his permission, Isabelle snagged her favorites. Along with the picture of her and Jasmine she chose a picture of Draco, Max, and Thomas stuck in a fierce battle of chess. Macy dancing a hair brush held to her mouth as a microphone. Thomas sketching, his eyes focusing on something beyond the camera.

Draco’s eyes roamed the remaining photos before gathering them for future use once he received Max's approval.  The two children headed up the stairs their chosen photos in hand.

The next few hours were spent arranging those photos on bedroom walls according to Max's and Isabelle's exact directions. Other photos would randomly appear throughout the manor in the following days. Each one that now hung had its own intricate frame and enlarged to fill the once bare, lonely walls.

Draco placed his favorite last. Taking up the space above the fireplace, where a portrait of Draco and his parents was once displayed. The oil painting hadn't survived the Death Eater's occupation of the manor, destroyed during one of Grayback's fits of rage.

The image placed in the coveted space warmed Draco's chest when he looked at it. A feeling the ruined portrait had never elicited.

_It was well into the afternoon as Draco passed Max’s room. Harsh breathing made the man pause to investigate the room. The fear that coursed through him when he found Max curled up in a corner of his room would be forever burned into Draco's mind._

_Max's eyes were glazed and unfocused. His muscle trembled, face pale and clammy; his breathing erratic._

_It took Draco a while to talk Max into looking at him and an even longer time to reassure the boy he wasn’t in any trouble._

_While roaming the west wing, Max ran into one of the nastier portraits of a Malfoy ancestor. It screamed some disgusting phrases at Max that caused the memories of his father to surface._

_Not for the first time Draco cursed Frank Hawkes and thought he got a too gentle death. The next day, that portrait was gone._

_After Max's anxiety attack, Draco carried the exhausted boy to the living room. He snuggled into Draco's side bundled in a fluffy blanket and a mug of hot chocolate wrapped in his hands._

_It wasn't long until Max's head started to bob. Draco slipped the mug out of loosening fingers and situated them, so Max's head was resting on his lap. The blonde read to Max from a muggle book set in a fantasy land filled with magical creatures._

_The sound of Draco’s voice drew the others, who joined the two on the couch without a word._

_Jasmine sat on the ground in front of Max holding a cup of tea in one hand while the other reached to hold Max’s hand. She would snort and snicker at the inaccuracies the book had about magic and magical creatures._

_Macy sat on the couch at Max’s feet, rubbing his back gently with Isabelle on her lab. Both girls listened intently, enraptured with the story._

_Sitting on the floor by Draco, Thomas rested his head on the blonde's knee close to Max's own. He would make faces at the redhead when Draco would change his voice for the different characters. Every time he would make a face Max would giggle and make a silly face in return._

_Draco looked up from the book to see Jasmine holding a camera up facing the group._

_“Everyone smile.”_

_And they all did._

The picture was slightly off center, and Jasmine was closer to the lens then the rest of them, but they all were happy.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the three teens left the manor and Draco sat in his potion's lab eagerly reading the first letter they sent.

All three say they are doing well. They've seen some discrimination, but nothing all that surprising according to Thomas. Macy made a new friend, Summer, a pure-blood Hufflepuff that doesn't have many friends in the house because of her blood status.  An upcoming project in Care of Magical Creatures has Jasmine ecstatic. While, Thomas is counting the days until Quidditch tryouts begin to become a chaser.

“What do you have there?” A nasally voice said from Draco’s left.

“Snape, it’s been a while.” The young man greeted, setting aside the parchment. Draco had one of the two portraits of his godfather, the other hung proudly in the headmistress’ office. Severus Snape spent most of his time there at Hogwarts, but every now and then he appeared to berate his godson.

“Yes, I have been busy. As I see, so have you.” Snape said, eyes trained over Draco’s shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Draco we're having a tea party do you want to join?” Isabelle asked, already in her tea party attire. A metal tiara sparkled, crookedly on her head matched with a purple tutu, and a feathered boa around her neck. The stranger in the large frame stole her attention.

“Who’s that?” She said, climbing onto Draco’s lap.

“This is Uncle Snape, he’s my godfather. Is Max and Mittsy setting the table for our meeting?” Draco said, preventing Isabelle’s attempts to touch Snape’s image.

Snape's nose wrinkled when the word 'Uncle' was used to introduce him to the child.

“Shouldn’t children be in school?”

“She’s only four Snape. She’s too young for Hogwarts.”

“Let me ask you this Mr. Malfoy. Was Hogwarts your sole experience with education?”

“Of course not, Father made sure I had the best tutors in England.” Draco said, nose in the air.

Snape gave the younger man a pointed look, the two stood there is silence until it dawned on Draco. The blonde's posture drooped.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that." Draco said. He bit his lip looking worriedly at Isabelle, who looked back with a smile.

“Do you know any good tutors, Professor?” Draco asked, attention returning to the portrait.

“Good luck trying to find a tutor this late in the year.”

Draco slumped in his chair, disheartened. Until an idea formed.

“I don’t like that look on your face Draco.” Snape said, eyes narrowing.

“Professor, you are one of the smartest men I know, and I wouldn’t have anyone else teach my kids the Slytherin way.” Draco said, fluttering his lashes.

“No.” Snape said. He had been desensitized from that look for many years now. The sugary look dropped from Draco’s face.

“Come-on, it’s only until I can find another tutor.”

“Once again, no. This is a trap. Did you forget who taught you this tactic?”

“Please Uncle Snape.” Isabelle said, flashing the portrait a sweet look, identical to Draco’s.

A third refusal was in his throat, but his will crumble at her face. It took years to hardened himself from his godson’s look and now it may be just as long to do the same with this girl.

“Fine. But you better find a replacement soon.”

“Perfect, so you’ll be teaching Isabelle and Max, who is seven.” Draco brightly said.

“Wait there’s two of them?”

“Come along Kiki. We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting too long.” Draco said, picking her up and walking out the room.

“Bye-bye Uncle Snape.” Isabelle said with a wave.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy you get back here!” But the man was ignored.

The two joined Max and Mittsy at the table, who were both wearing a tiara. Max held out another one to Draco as he sat down to place the cool metal on his head. Isabelle cleared her throat and in a royal tone announced, “Now the tea party of the princess’ of the house can begin!”

* * *

A month passed and the mood in the Manor had lifted considerably. Laughter and excited chatter could be heard from the kitchen where Draco stood with his two assistants, Max and Isabelle. They stood on chairs, so they could reach the countertop.

A mess of flour, egg shells, butter, and chocolate batter spread across the marble. Some of which had landed on the three during the cake making process. Draco dreaded bringing out the frosting and sprinkles once the cake was finished in the oven.

“So, what should we do as we wait for the cake to bake?” Draco said.

“Clean our mess.” Max answered.

“That’s right.” Draco praised, using a cloth to wipe a smug of chocolate from Max’s cheek.

“Aww, can’t you just use magic to clean it up.” Isabelle complained.

“We could, but you shouldn’t have to rely on magic for every little thing. Trust me, I know.”

Isabelle unhappily accepted the other cloth. The three began to clean the mess when Mittsy popped in looking distressed.

“Is everything alright Mittsy?” Draco asked.

“I know not. This note Young Master Thomas sent.” Mittsy said, passing over the parchment in her hand. Draco’s brow wrinkled as he accepted the paper, they’d received a letter from them a few days ago. A letter this soon after was out of character.

The writing was hastily written and short worded. As Draco read over the words on the page a ball of anger and sadness built in him.

The note was crushed in his fist, “I need to go.”


End file.
